


White Ferrari

by Simone (fvckyourfandoms)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ableist Language, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, And angst, Codependency, Crying During Sex, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mechanic Derek, Secret Relationship, Size Kink, They're so in love it hurts, but the hale fire still happened, hopefully..., implied/referenced eating disorder, lots of smut, past bullying, possibly..., surprise character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8240528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvckyourfandoms/pseuds/Simone
Summary: Stiles and his father move to a new town wanting a fresh start after some troubling events. Derek Hale is the secluded man with a tragic past that Stiles starts working for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey babes! This is my first time writing for the teen wolf fandom and only my second fic ever.  
> UPDATE:  
> Okay so the title is named after a Frank Ocean song but after listening to his album more I realized that the song [Seigfried](https://soundcloud.com/sxdprincess/seigfried) IS A MUCH BETTER FIT OMG. It's so perfect for this fic and is absolutely beautiful just give it a listen. (Still keeping the title though cause I like it :P) 
> 
> Leave me any critiques or praises or whatever you want down in the comments, I'll appreciate it! I mean, REALLY appreciate it ;)
> 
> This is not beta read.

“Stiles, if you keep tapping on the dashboard I’m throwing you out on the side of the road and you’re gonna hitchhike your way to our new house.”

Stiles paused and leaned back in his seat, sighing dramatically. “It’d be an interesting experience at least. More exciting than this.”

“Yeah, an interesting experience that would end with you winding up in a ditch somewhere.”

“You think?” Stiles replied in fake excitement but immediately regretted it when he saw his father's guilty expression. “I’m sorry. I’m being a brat.” The teen looked down and began picking with his nails.

“No I- I shouldn’t have said that. It’s something Dr. Neale said could be…”

Stiles rolled his eyes at his father’s pause, “Triggering?” John sat there for a moment before nodding. “Dad I’m not going to be triggered by you saying the word ‘triggering’ or by anything else for that matter.”

John sighed, “Of course Stiles. I don’t- I just want you to be comfortable son.” He turns his head briefly from the road to look over at the teen, “This is a new start for us and I want things to go as smoothly as possible. You understand that I can’t risk losing you again, right?”

Stiles felt his eyes begin to burn and turned away to look out the window. “I know dad. And I appreciate it, really.” He made sure to gather himself before turning back around to look at his father, “This is going to be good for us. I know it.”

John threw a small smile over at his son before focusing again on the road ahead. Stiles caught himself leaning over to drum on the dashboard again before he pushed his seat back further so he wouldn’t be tempted.

~*~

After they unloaded all their boxes from the moving truck and began to settle in a bit, they headed over to the sheriff's station where John would be starting his new job. The current sheriff was an old family friend of Stiles’ dad and would be giving his title over to the younger man in a few weeks once he retired. Sheriff Jones came out to greet them and then to give them a brief tour around the office. They were introduced to Sheryl, a sweet middle aged woman who worked at the front desk, then to some of the deputies on duty. They were all fairly nice but not nearly as warm as the officers Stiles grew up around back in his hometown. 

Jones took them around to the break room where four other deputies were stationed. They were mid argument, from what Stiles could pick out, about some baseball team when the Sheriff interrupted them.

“Mackenzie, Davidson, Romley, Fuller — I want you all to meet your next Sheriff, John Stilinski and his son Stiles.” They all murmured various greetings, but nothing about them were welcoming.

“What brings you to Allenwood John?” one of the guys, Romley, Stiles thinks, asked. John looked a little taken aback but still responded pleasantly, “Just thought it was time for a change.”

“People only think it’s ‘time for a change’ either after a tragedy, when they’re running from something, or for health or financial issues,” another man peeling an orange says from the corner of the room, “Which one applies to you?”

‘Mackenzie…” the sheriff warns.

“What? I’m just trying to get to know our future sheriff over here. Think it’s a good idea to know who I’m gonna be working under.”

“Yeah well, last time I checked, his reasons for being here aren’t really any of your business.” Stiles snaps shooting a glare over at the asshole currently smirking back at him.

“Seems you’ve got a mouth on you kid.” He looks over at his friends chuckling a bit, “How old are you? 14?”

“16, asswipe.” 

The sheriff puts his hand on Stiles shoulder and interjects before the boy can say any more. “Hey. Look, I know how this looks — me popping up here so out of the blue and becoming your new boss and all, but I don’t want there to be any bad blood between us. I was sheriff for 10 years back in my hometown, so I’m not new to the job just the area. More than anything I’m gonna need you guys alongside me helping me adjust to everything in these next few weeks. Can I count on you for that?”

The men still looked a little uncertain but a lot less antagonistic. “Yeah,” Romley looked around at the others for agreement and then turned back to John. “Yeah you can.” The sheriff nodded, looking pleased that he’d diffused the hostility. But Stiles looked back as they were leaving the room to see Mackenzie staring at him with a gleam in his eyes and knew the guy was going to be trouble.

After the Sheriff and John talked some more about what to expect in the following weeks, the younger man took Stiles up to the front desk to speak to Sheryl.

“Well how can I help you two today?” She had a warm southern accent that was oddly soothing and reminded stiles of sunny days and freshly baked cookies.

“Hey again Sheryl. Remember I talked to you not too long ago over the phone about finding stiles a job?” The older woman nodded in response, “Well you know he's going to be taking online classes and it's really important that I keep him busy with other work. I was just wondering if you found any openings.”

“In fact I did!”, she leaned over to grab a sheet of paper and began writing something down, “Had to make a lot of calls because not too many places around here are hiring. Fortunately I talked Mr Hale over at the Trisk Auto Shop into hiring an assistant. That poor boy is up there doing all the work by himself, it was about time he got some extra help.”

“Thank you so much Sheryl that would be great.” John turned around to look at Stiles before asking, “How does that sound kiddo? You wanna head over to Mr Hale’s to see if you’d be interested?”

Stiles knew shit nothing about cars but figured he could probably learn a thing or two for when he got his own. “Yeah sure.”

“Great son. You can take the truck and head over now, I’ll just drive a squad car home later.” With that the John patted Stiles on the shoulder, thanked Sheryl again and walked away.

Sheryl finished up what she was writing and handed it over to Stiles. “Here’s the address of the shop and directions on getting there from here.”

The teen looked down at the paper and threw a warm smile over at the older woman, “Thank you so much Sheryl, really.” 

She looked around suspiciously before dropping her voice slightly and leaning in, “Just so you know, Derek is a bit of a recluse.”

“Derek?”

“Hale, the owner of Trisk. He’s a sweet boy at heart, though you might not be able to tell.” She sighed and shook her head, “I wouldn't be the most upbeat if I had such a tragic past myself though to tell you the truth.”

Stiles tried to just nod and let it go but his curiosity got the best of him. “What… happened to him exactly?”

“Oh Stiles dear, I'm not one for gossip.” The teen raised a disbelieving eyebrow in response. Sheryl rolled her eyes but gave in, “Oh alright. A couple years back Hale was seeing a girl, Kate. Something never seemed right about that girl. Derek treated her likre she hung the moon but she never seemed nearly as affectionate — didn't matter though the boy was in love. Not too sure what went wrong in the end but they had a falling out. If it was my guess it was most likely over the baby.”

“Baby?”

Sheryl looked a little startled, almost like she forgot the younger boy was still there, “Well yes, Kate was pregnant. Not too sure if that was the reason for everything but whatever it was set Kate off. That poor boy came home one day to his home on fire and his entire family — mother, father, two sisters, aunt, uncle and two of their kids — all trapped inside.”

“Jesus Christ.”

Sheryl sighed deeply and shook her head, “I know. It was the worst thing this town has ever seen. No one really knows what Derek did in the aftermath but lord only knows what that child was going through. Kate was caught of course and got life in prison. Excuse me for saying this but the little witch should've gotten the death penalty.”

Stiles blood ran cold just imagining losing that much so quickly. He was still struggling everyday over the death of his mother; he couldn't imagine that amount of pain times eight.

“Did Kate ever have the baby?”

Sheryl paused for a second looking thoughtful, “You know dear, I'm not sure. To be honest with you I hope she never did. I wouldn't wish it upon any child to be born out of a tragedy like that.”

Stiles just nodded and placed the paper with the address into his pocket. “Thanks again Sheryl. You’ll be seeing my face around here pretty often.”

“And what a cute face it is to look at dear.” She threw a playful wink over at the teen and grinned. Stiles winked back and turned around to walk out of the building.

~*~

The Trisk Auto Shop was only about 10 minutes away (as Stiles was beginning to think everything in the small town was), sitting on top of a little hill away from the main road. There were four other cars in the lot but they all looked like they were being worked on. Stiles walked through the front door and immediately came across what appeared to be a front desk that had papers and tools scattered all across it. The teen rang the small silver bell he saw hiding under one of the papers and waited. After a few more rings and no response he decided to look around for the owner himself.

Stiles heard some buzzing coming from further inside the shop and followed the sound to the back door. Once opened, the teen found himself standing in a decent sized garage holding 3 more vehicles. He saw sparks coming from underneath one of the propped up cars and caught sight of a pair of legs as well. 

Stiles walked a little closer and tried calling out over the noise, “Um, hello?” Still no response, “Hi- hellooo! Excuse me!” The teen resorted to pounding on the side of the car and was pleased when he heard the buzzing stop. His throat immediately seized up when the man finally slide out from under the car.

“What.” the guy asked impatiently.

“Uh…” Stiles was at an utter loss of words and it didn't make it any better when the man stood up in front of him. The guy was big — his shoulders and biceps straining against the gray wife beater he was sporting — and maybe about three inches taller than the teen. He had raven dark hair and light blue/hazel eyes that contrasted with how dark his skin was made from the sweat and grease mixture covering him. Stiles felt like his lungs were giving out.

“Did you need something,” the guy asked rather impolitely.

“Yeah- I um,” the man raised an eyebrow looking annoyed, “Stiles. I'm Stiles. Stilinski? I'm… supposed to be working for Derek Hale, who I uh assume is you. I guess. Um- like as an assistant, you know. For. The shop?”

There was a long awkward pause as Derek stood there staring blankly at the teen before he took a deep breath and moved to walk past him. “Yeah. Sheryl talked to me about you.” Stiles assumed Derek wanted him to follow and the two walked back towards the front where the cluttered desk was. 

“You’ll be working here. Answering the phone, scheduling appointments, whatever else receptionists do.” He sighed and scratched his light beard for a second, Stiles had to restrain himself from drooling, “And then I guess I can get you doing some heavy lifting and assisting when I'm working on the cars.” Derek looked up at Stiles once he finished explaining and asked, “You know anything about cars?”

The teen tried to gather himself some so he wouldn’t continue sounding like a complete idiot. “Uh not really? Just how to drive one and change a tire I guess. Not any real mechanics… Will that be a problem?”

“No.” Derek shrugged, “You’ll learn along the way.”

Stiles nodded and clapped his hands together, “Cool. My schedule is pretty flexible so working out hours will be easy.”

Derek frowned at him in question, “How old are you? Isn't school still going on?”

The teen looked down and began picking with his sleeve. “16. And I'm um actually being home schooled right now. Well. I'm taking online classes so.”

“Oh.” Derek just shrugged again, “Well today can be your first day if you want. You can start by getting all that shit off the desk and organizing it however you want, I don’t care. All of the tools, you can just bring to me and throw out anything else you don't need.” Stiles was looking around at the scattered mess trying to work out what he was going to do with everything when he turned around to see Derek walking away. 

“Oh, well. Thanks for the warm welcome!” Stiles called out to Derek’s retreating back. The guy may have been hot like burning but he sure was an asshole. “This’ll be interesting,” Stiles muttered to himself and then went to work on organizing his new workspace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My tumblr](http://fvckyourfandoms.tumblr.com), in case you wanna vibe and fangirl with me.  
>  ((Comments and kudos give me life))


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long! I plan on updating quicker from now on.
> 
> Leave me any critiques or praises or whatever you want down in the comments, I'll appreciate it! I mean, REALLY appreciate it ;)
> 
> This is not beta read.

The next few weeks went surprisingly well. Stiles had to figure out most of the receptionist stuff on his own, even though it was pretty self explanatory. Derek very briefly went over how he kept his records and Stiles of course, not writing any of it down, forgot immediately and decided to just wing it for the time being. It worked for about a week before Derek came storming into the front room clutching a piece of paper in his hand.

 

“Stiles.” The younger boy was busy reading a book for one of his classes and hummed in response. “Why does this say we only made two-hundred and twenty-three dollars last week?”  
The teen looked up from his book and frowned, “Well, that can’t be right we-”

“Yeah cause it’s not. Mrs. Johnson came in with the broken belt, Dave got a paint job for the scratches, that weird ass kid with the camera got his window replaced, and Joe bought two spare tires.” Derek tossed the paper down on the teen’s desk, “You were off by like four-hundred. How the hell have you been keeping track of everything?”

 

Stiles was stuck for a moment, mainly because Derek has gone whole days without speaking to the teen and when he finally had bothered to talk to him it was to chew the teen out. “Um… Well I- If I’m being honest, I didn’t understand how you were doing things. So I just decided to do it my own way. By… color coding?”

 

Derek broke his scowl to frown at the younger boy, “Color coding?”

 

“Yeah, I didn’t actually have any markers so I just mentally color coded it and…” Stiles pulled the paper towards him, “now that I’m looking at it… I guess green never really made it into the mix.”

 

“How does that even make-” Derek sighed and rubbed his forehead, “just- For now, just give me all the receipts at the end of the day and I’ll do everything else myself.” With that the older man turned away and walked back into the garage.

 

Other than that minor fuck up, things were going pretty well. Jones officially retired as sheriff, passing on the position to Stiles’ father and the teen was officially back to being the sheriff’s kid. There was a big celebration with the entire fire and sheriff’s department, various people from the town in attendance as well. The community was fairly nice, Stiles appreciated their distant politeness. They were a lot less nosey than the people he grew up around, more laid back. They were hicks though — Stiles felt bad thinking it but it was true — they shared close-minded and bigoted views that the teen, and he knew John as well, could never agree with. But they were a simple group and warm enough that Stiles would be able to look past their ignorance. He’d be leaving for college soon enough anyways.

 

The new slow pace was exactly what Stiles needed. His class schedule was flexible and he was able to get most of his homework done during work. He went for runs in the morning and cooked dinner for himself and his father at night. He spent endless time procrastinating and playing his xbox instead and called up his best friend Scott from back home whenever he was free.

 

“So how’s it going up there in Allentown?” Scott asked over the headset one night as they played Call of Duty.

 

“Oh it’s insane man. Mrs. Johnson had a yard sale yesterday of nothing but her collection of glass vases. Some real wild stuff.”

 

Scott barked out a laugh “Yeah sounds like it. I’m glad you have more time to focus on yourself though man. You seem like you’re getting better.”

 

Stiles sighed softly and tried to ignore the pang of sadness of being so far away from his best friend, “Yeah, no you’re right. This has been really good for me it’s just. I don’t know man. It gets really lonely sometimes. I don’t have any friends here, I don’t have you.”

 

“You’ll always have me bro. We’re friends for life, you know that.” The sweet moment was ruined by Scott yelling a ‘die motherfucker’ at one of the players in the game before turning his attention back to Stiles, “But you really don’t have anyone you can hangout with there? What about the kids from the local high school?”

 

“I’m done with high school kids Scott, and yes I know how hypocritical that is but I seriously don’t want to get mixed up in that environment again.” There was a long, uncomfortable silence over the line and Stiles rolled his eyes, “I can hear you guilt tripping from here Scotty, cut it out.”

 

“I’m sor- I mean. Ugh, okay Stiles but I just don’t want-”

 

“Seriously man it’s fine, I’m fine, I’m not gonna have a breakdown just because you mentioned high school.” He heard Scott let out a relieved yet slightly defeated sigh, “Now come on and help me kick the other team’s ass.”

 

~*~

 

It took Derek a while before he started to ask for Stiles’ help on the cars. Their only interactions were when the teen let him know about appointments and consultations or when Stiles brought him coffee. He brought Derek his drink black the first time assuming the guy liked his coffee like he apparently liked his soul but discovered the older man had an extreme sweet tooth when he caught him sneaking about 5 sugar packets into the cup. Their relationship pretty much consisted of strictly coffee deliveries and client requests up until the car assisting.

 

Stiles was called back one day while he was at the front desk doing googling random stuff. When he entered the garage he came across a distractingly sweaty Derek frowning deeply at a large strip of metal in his hand. “Mr. Bernadeen is coming for his car today?” Stiles nodded in response, “Well how the fuck am I supposed to get all this finished. Brenda is leaving town tonight and needs to pick this one up before then.” The older man lifted the metal strip while simultaneously trying to drill its edge into the broken down passenger side door.

 

“I can hold that while you’re drilling, it might be quicker?” Derek grunted and looked like he was about to just tell the kid to screw off before he looked down at the metal strip and sighed.

 

“Yeah sure. Just don't drop it.” Stiles ran over a little too eagerly, excited to be getting to do some hands on work. It became more common after that. When the shop was slow and Derek was overwhelmed he would call the teen back and have him assist in the repairs. Stiles still knew shit nothing about cars but Derek, as he promised, taught him some basic knowledge along the way.

 

It was more entertaining than just sitting at the front desk all day procrastinating doing his work and instead playing Candy Crush, but it also brought about some… issues — Derek being the all encompassing, main and only one. Stiles could ignore his attractiveness when they only interacted twice a day and very briefly, but now the teen had to spend a good hour every day witnessing all of Derek's tan, sweaty, godliness and it was becoming more and more difficult for him to keep his tongue in his mouth. 

 

The guy was still an asshole though — not saying much to Stiles unless he was ordering him around in that brisk low grumble that embarrassingly had the teen adjusting himself in his jeans from time to time. But Stiles felt like he was growing on him a bit, he didn't get yelled at anymore when he predictably dropped the tools or knocked something over. He even swore that once he saw Derek trying to hold back a laugh when the boy tripped over a box and went flying face first onto the concrete. So yeah, Stiles didn't think Derek hated him as much and almost every workday left the teen having to jerk off as soon as he got home to relieve himself of being in such close proximity to Derek’s… everything. 

 

In the weeks Stiles had been working for the older man, he noticed that he wasn’t close to anyone. The only people that ever came into the shop were regular customers and occasionally Steven, the tow truck driver. No friends or significant others were ever stopping by just to say hello or to check up on the mechanic. Sheryl would occasionally drop off a container of cookies or brownies for Derek but would never go back to the garage to greet the man. It was sad to think of how lonely the he was and knowing that it was mainly because he had lost everyone he loved. It was why Stiles ignored Derek’s constant grumpiness and standoffish behavior, he didn’t think he would be much better off if he was in the same position.

 

Stiles overheard the way people from town would talk about the mechanic; complaining about how rude he was and how he wasn’t as friendly as the business owners in town were expected to be, others just shared words of pity over the ‘poor boy’. And despite the teen never being given a reason to feel any other way about the older man, somehow he knew Derek was much more than what everyone perceived him to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kind of a filler chapter to be honest, but only because I'm gonna be building up the Sterek in the next chapter ;) Stay tuned!
> 
> [My tumblr](http://fvckyourfandoms.tumblr.com), in case you wanna vibe and fangirl with me.  
> ((Comments and kudos give me life))


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I didn't do a summary for the last chapter so I'll start now)
> 
> Derek and Stiles get closer and discover they have more in common than they could've imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to get better about updating more frequently. I'm on winter break right now and want to do three more chapters before I have to go back to school. Hopefully I can.
> 
> I don't know anything about baseball or antidepressant medications so I had to do a lot of research. I don't know if Adapin can correctly be called an antidepressant but it is used to treat depression and anxiety. Let me know if I'm terribly wrong about anything.
> 
> See end notes for trigger for warnings cause there are kind of a lot in this chapter!
> 
> This is not Beta read.

Stiles came into the shop early saturday morning carrying two coffees he picked up on the way. The teen was beginning to question why the universe so very obviously had it out for him when he walked in on a shirtless Derek doing pull ups. A bar was attached to the doorway leading out back and the mechanic was glistening in sweat, muscles straining as he repeatedly lifted his chin over the bar. It took all of Stiles restraint not to just run over and give in to licking across those perfectly sculpted abs. He cleared his throat in an attempt to cover up his moan at the thought, as well as to stop Derek’s unfair display.

“Coffee?” The teen’s voice came out a lot squeakier than he intended. Derek walked over, grabbing his shirt to wipe off some of the sweat from his forehead and neck but otherwise not moving to cover himself. Figures.

He stopped in front of Stiles and took the coffee from him, looking down at the red and blue C symbol on the teen’s shirt and raised and eyebrow. “You a Cubs fan?”

“Til the day I die.” Stiles replied all pride and slightly defensive.

Derek gave a small approving look and nodded his head, “Yeah me too.”

Stiles stared in shock, expecting Derek to give him shit like mostly everyone one did when they found out he was a fan, “You too? No fucking way.”

Derek leaned back onto the table behind him sipping at his coffee, “Have been all my life. My dad was a die hard fan.” 

“My dad and I argue over teams constantly. He lives and breathes for the Giants.” Derek scoffed making a disgusted face and Stiles nodded in agreement, “I know right!”

The older man walked over to a cabinet on the far side of the room and finally (yet disappointingly) grabbed a shirt to slip on and brought out his welding tools. “You think they’re finally going to break the curse this year?”

Stiles pulled a stool over to the car Derek was setting up around and took a seat, “Oh man, no doubt! I mean I say that every year but I honestly really believe it this time.” 

“Almora, Montero, Rizzo, Bryant especially is a monster out there, and don’t even get me started on Zobrist.”

“Dude, Zorilla is a god.”

“The guy’s ridiculous. You saw him win with the Royals last year, no way he’s not gonna make it happen with the Cubs.” Stiles hopped up excitedly when Derek waved him over to help with the car.   
The conversation reared on, mainly around baseball and the teen learned that Derek actually played himself when he was younger. Stiles couldn’t believe how much the older man brightened when he was talking about his interests, the fact that he was talking at all let alone a full on conversation was surprising enough. He thought that would be the end of it, that they’d only have sports to talk about occasionally and nothing else, but he was wrong. 

Something about that interaction broke a barrier and Derek slowly began to open up more. Stiles would lead their conversations of course but the mechanic was just as good about keeping them going. They did talk a lot about sports but they also talked about their favorite movies (they were both obsessed with Nolan), tv shows (Derek was a huge nerd when it came to Game of Thrones), and just about anything really. And Derek was smart, so much smarter than most of the people Stiles came by in town. He didn't want to deem the population idiots but it was hard to find someone to have a somewhat intellectual conversation with.

Instead of just grunting in acknowledgement of the boy’s presence and moving on, Derek started actually saying hi and stopping by his desk to see how the boy was doing. Stiles enjoyed the attention a little too much. 

~*~

It was The Week as Stiles liked to call it. The week leading up to Stiles’ mother’s birthday and it was always hell. It had only been three years since her death and the pain became manageable but it never really got better. Stiles hated how it felt on the meds though he couldn't deny how much better he had become because of his treatment. He knew he was better off on his antidepressants but he couldn't help but feel like they were just artificial feelings in a bottle. He learned that when it came to thoughts of his mother, instead of the excruciating hurt and pain he knew he should be feeling, there was just a nothingness — not even a dull ache. It felt as if he didn't care and he hated that so much more.

It honestly started off with him being so distracted that he forgot to take the pills. He could always immediately tell when he was late on taking his adderall since his ADHD was so prominent and the withdrawal symptoms were unmistakable, so he almost never forgot. It proved to not be the best idea to only take the adderall when by the third day, his grief was the one thing he could focus on.

The sheriff had been working on a particularly difficult case that week and was working late every day. This meant that the teen wasn't obligated to cook dinner and in turn ended up not remembering to eat anything, not for dinner nor any other meals.

He still didn’t realize anything was wrong even when Derek began shooting him worried looks at work. He just assumed that the mechanic’s quietness was him reverting back to his more reticent ways and not because he didn't know how to deal with Stiles’ oddly withdrawn behavior.

It was the day before the anniversary of his mother’s death when Stiles got a call from his father saying he wanted him to come to the station. They'd barely seen each other all week except for quick goodbyes when one of them was running out to work. 

Stiles was so out of it as he walked into the building, he barely remembered to acknowledge Sheryl sitting at the front desk. A deputy was just walking out of his dad’s office when he got there. The sheriff said goodbye to the man and then looked at Stiles, motioning for him to come inside.

“Shut the door behind you.” The teen could tell this talk was going to be a serious one by the tone of his dad’s voice and his weary expression. Stiles went to sit in a chair while his dad went to lean back on the edge of his desk right in front of the him. “How are you feeling son?”

The question startled the teen a little and he answered hesitantly, sensing he was walking into a trap. “... Fine.”

“Oh really? Cause you don't look fine. In fact you look like you haven't slept in three days and are about ten seconds from having an anxiety attack.” Stiles didn't bother opening his mouth, he couldn't disagree. “It's partially my fault I know,” the Sheriff took a deep breath to calm himself down and shook his head. “I completely forgot what week it was and I feel horrible. I've just been so invested in work here and trying to get acclimated, it completely slipped my mind. I should've been there for you, I mean this is the time when you need me the most and I wasn't there.”

Stiles looked down at his hands trying to stave off the tears he could slowly feel coming on. He hated when his father felt responsible for his problems, he hated putting more stress on him in this way.

“But son, you know this is a two way street.” John reached into his pocket and pulled out something Stiles hadn't seen in days; his bottle of antidepressants. “I saw these sitting in the kitchen a few days ago and thought you had just sat them there after getting some water to take them or something. But when I saw them again this morning in the exact same position and the exact same amount I knew.”

Stiles bit his lip as the tears became harder to hold back. He knew what was coming next.

“Let me see.” Stiles didn't look up at his father’s request, just fidgeted with the tip of his sleeve before reluctantly pushing it up to his elbow and doing the same to his other arm. The first tears began to fall when he shakily offered his forearms for his father to examine. There were scars scattered all over the boy's skin but not as many as there could have been. He had seen the other kid’s arms in treatment and knew his weren't nearly as bad as most.

The Sheriff sighed in relief when he didn't see any new cuts and gently rolled his son’s sleeves back down. “Anywhere I can't see?” The boy just shook his head in response, shoulders shaking slightly and still refusing to look at his father. 

John leaned forward and softened his voice “Hey, look at me.” The boy finally lifted his head, the Sheriff couldn't stand how miserable his son looked. “It's okay, I'm proud of you. You didn't do anything right?”

“No but I wanted to.” Stiles’ voice was broken as he spoke and breathed out shakily, “I wanted to so bad, you don't know how hard it was.”

“But you didn't, and that's all that matters. Look I’m not gonna say I'm not upset, cause I am, but only because I'm worried Stiles. You’ve gotten so much better but this is only proof that it's just as easy to fall back. My biggest fear is losing you, I almost did before and I've never felt more helpless in my life, not even with your mother.” John laid a hand on Stiles’ shoulder and squeezed lightly. “I need you to meet me halfway son. Please don't let this happen again, alright?”

Stiles nodded his head and stood up to take the bottle of pills out of his father’s hand. John stood up as well and patted the teen on the back. “I’ll call Dr. Neale tonight and see if we can set up those Skype appointments you two talked about yeah?”

“Yeah.” Stiles took a deep breath and wiped his face, looking from the pills back to his father. “I'm sorry dad.”

“Don't apologize when it comes to this. It's a struggle I know. We just have to work on it. See you later kiddo.”

Stiles nodded and headed for the door. As he closed it behind him he began walking away and was just about to slip his pills into his pocket when he was bumped into and the bottle went flying out of his hand. He moved to apologize to the person he collided with before he realized who the person was; Mackenzie. Mackenzie who was picking up his bottle and reading the label before he could do anything to stop it.

“Hmm ‘Adapin: Take twice a day’,” The deputy read off in a mocking tone.

Stiles’ jaw tightened and he held his hand out towards the man, “Just give it back.” Mackenzie and has cronies had been giving Stiles shit from day one. Only now they would only do it behind the Sheriff’s back and Stiles wasn't about to put any more stress on his dad by telling him about his asshole deputies.

“Or what? You gonna have a breakdown and attack me?” Mackenzie smirked meanly at the teen and began tossing up the bottle of pills. “Guess the Sheriff’s son isn't as stable as everyone thinks.”

Stiles was emotionally drained and didn't have the energy to get into it with the older man so he glared, snatched the bottle out of the air with Mackenzie’s next toss and stormed away. He could hear the deputy snickering behind him but didn't have the time to care, he had to be at work in 5 minutes.

~*~

Derek was out in the garage working on something so he probably didn't even notice that Stiles was late — it was a slow day anyways. The teen had settled down and was about to begin on work when he remembered the pills in his pocket. It’d take a while before he started feeling somewhat normal again since he was so off schedule. 

Derek walked into the front room right when Stiles was knocking back the pills and washing them down with the water from his bottle. “Have you not been feeling well?” This was one of the few times Derek had spoken to him all week after his first few attempts at conversation were shut down by Stiles’ reticence.

Stiles thought about lying and just saying yes, especially after what happened with Mackenzie at the station but decided not to. Derek might not be the friendliest person at times but the teen didn't think he was one to be that much of a dick.

“No. I've uh actually been forgetting to take my antidepressants so I need to start back up with my schedule.” He looked at Derek out of the corner of his eye to try and gage his reaction but the mechanic only paused briefly and nodded.

“Sertraline or Duloxetine?”

Stiles turned around fully to stare at the older man in shock, “Uh… um. Doxepin actually.”

Derek frowned in confusion, “They don't usually prescribe that to teens.”

“W-well um yeah. It was the most effective one I could take with my adderall. I have ADHD too.”

Derek gave a small smirk, “Figures.” Stiles thought he should probably be offended but couldn't help but smile a little; it was the first time he had all week.

“How do you even know so much about antidepressants?”

Derek’s smirk fell and he looked away. “It took a while for my doctors to find one that was a good fit for me. Ended up with a specialized brand of Sertraline and I've been on it for a while now.”

It was then that Stiles thought of the fire and Derek’s family. It wasn't that he forgot, it was kind of a difficult thing to forget, but he always tried his hardest not to think about it while he was around the older man. His big mouth always ran away from him and he didn't want to bring up any painful feelings. He understood how shitty that was from his own experiences.

“I'm glad you’re taking them again. It fucking sucks being dependent on a pill to make you feel like a person but it's better than being miserable.”

Stiles couldn't explain the warmth Derek’s words filled him with but he was already beginning to feel more stable than he had all week and he knew it wasn't from the Adapin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS:  
> There are mentions of depression and anxiety as well as cutting.   
> The Sheriff checks Stiles' arms to make sure he hasn't started cutting again.  
> Stiles stops taking his meds.  
> Bullying: One of the deputies, Mackenzie, teases Stiles about being on meds.
> 
>  
> 
> My [tumblr](http://fvckyourfandoms.tumblr.com) in case you wanna vibe and fangirl with me.  
> ((Comments and kudos give me life))


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles spends a hot day getting work done with Derek and things get... well, hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go people! ;)
> 
> This is not Beta read.

Stiles was so done. The weather had no right to be this hot on a late September morning, I mean he thought that was the whole point of moving to a seasonal climate. His morning started off bad when he woke up 45 minutes late and it proceeded to go downhill from there. 

The teen stumbled into the garage slightly out of breath even though he wasn't even running especially not in the ridiculous heat. The space was filled with about 3 different fans, all on high, and Derek was sitting in the middle flipping through the pages of a manual.

“Sorry I’m late I know,” Stiles said moving as quickly as he could over to the older man. “I got you iced coffee, thought you’d still appreciate the caffeine without overheating.”

Derek accepted the drink from Stiles and looked down at the cup, “Thanks, I never thought to ge-” He paused mid sentence and Stiles stood confused by his boss’ sudden frozeness.

The teen quickly followed Derek’s stunned gaze down to his pants and let out an annoyed sigh. “Look, okay today was laundry day and these were the only bottoms I had that wouldn't cause me a heat stroke.”

The older man raised a judging eyebrow at the boy’s shorts that didn't even make it to mid thigh, “Those are practically daisy dukes.”

“They are not!” Stiles exclaimed smacking Derek in the shoulder, to which the older man just snorted in response. “I was much shorter in middle school, okay.”

“Those are from middle school and you can still fit them?” Stiles flipped Derek off and turned around to head into the front room. “Hey actually, I need you back here with me today.”

Stiles paused to look at the older man over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow. “All day?”

“Yeah,” Derek got up and tapped his knuckles on the hood of the car next to him, “I got two more cars coming in and I don't want us to be any more backed up than we already are. Best that we just get as much done as possible. If someone comes in they can ring the bell. Did you have some work you planned on doing today?”

Stiles startled a little and quickly spoke up, “No, nope, not at all, I'm all yours.” Derek quirked an eyebrow. “I-I-I mean not- I don't mean I'm yours not like I'm not- I mean I work for you ju-just you know like free. I’m free. Not- I don’t work for free cause you pay me but free, for this. I am.” Derek looked like he was using everything in his power not to burst out laughing. Stiles sighed, “No I don't have any work I planned on doing.”

“Great.” Derek gave Stiles a condescending, yet blinding smile and slapped him lightly on the cheek twice. The teen ignored his very inappropriate reaction to the gesture.

~*~

“Interstellar. Are you serious right now, Interstellar?” Stiles asked handing Derek the pliers.

“Yes. It's amazing.”

“Um duh, every Christopher Nolan movie is. But how could it be your favorite! Before the Dark Knight, the Prestige, have you seen Inception?”

Derek rolled his eyes and Stiles tried not to watch his muscles flex as he used the pliers. “Yes Stiles, I've seen Inception. And the Dark Knight trilogy is a fucking masterpiece, but Interstellar? It was more moving than anything else he's ever done.”

“What? Inception was moving too!”

“Yeah but did you cry like a little bitch throughout it?”

Stiles opened his mouth to speak but quickly snapped it shut, “Touché. But Nolan had been building up the concept of Inception since he was thirteen. It's one of the most original films of all time!” he exclaimed, almost dropping a tool in his hand due to his flailing, Derek shook his head in amusement. “It might not have been as emotionally moving as Interstellar but that movie made everyone rethink cinema. Also the plot to Interstellar is basically 2001: A Space Odyssey just not nearly as boring.”

“Hey, 2001 is a classic.”

“Of course but who the fuck wants to look at 10 minute sequences of just spaceships landing.”

Derek looked thoughtful for a moment before shrugging a shoulder, and continuing with his work, “Touché.”

Stiles stood up to grab the bag of sockets from the table across from them. After rummaging through it for a few minutes the teen let out a frustrated sigh. “Hey, are there anymore 32 sockets?”

“There should be some deep in the bin with all the swivels. Remind me to order more?"

“Yeah, tomorrow I'm doing inventory anyway.” Stiles walked over to the bin across the room and began going through it. It was heavy so he left it on the ground and bent over to dig around in it unconscious of the way his shorts were riding up, barely covering his ass. He let out little grunts as he shoveled the swivels over with his hands to try to get to the bottom. “You really need to keep these more organized, this is just ridiculous.”

There was a sudden crash and Stiles turned his head to see Derek flailing to keep all his tools from falling off the rolling table next to him.

“Shit are you okay?” Derek gave up trying to save his tools and cleared his throat, scratching the back of his neck. He nodded in response, not looking up at the younger boy. “You want some help picking-”

“No, nope. I uh- I got it thanks.” Derek stood there for a few more seconds not moving to get the tools. 

Stiles shrugged and turned back around to the bin. “Hey I found the sockets!”

~*~

“It has no right to be this hot right now.” Stiles was sitting slumped in his chair completely exhausted from the heat.

It was the evening now, the two had been working non stop all day and the heat was consistently relentless. They were mostly done and decided to take a break, Derek was leaning back on one of the cars smoking a cigarette. “Tell me about it.”

“It's officially fall, shouldn't it be freezing right now?”

Derek snorted as he walked over to the mini fridge to pull out a beer. “Chilly at the least. It doesn't really start to get cold until November.” He went back over to his spot and took a swig of beer before taking another drag from the cigarette.

“You know I always wondered about that when I was a kid. How you can smoke and drink alcohol at the same time and your throat like doesn't catch on fire.”

“You’re stupid,” Derek chuckled blowing out some smoke.

“I said when I was a kid.”

“You are a kid.”

Stiles stood up rolling his eyes, “Fuck you.” He walked over to where Derek was standing. “Can I have one?” Stiles said pointing to the beer.

“Hell no.”

“Aw come on Derek!”

The mechanic shook his head and took a sip from his beer. “How old are you again?”

Stiles bit his lip, “16…?” He sighed at Derek’s muttered ‘jesus fucking christ’. “I'm mature for my age come on.”

Derek snorted, “Yeah mature is the word.”

“Ugh fine, atleast let me get like a shot of yours.”

“A shot,” Derek said not quite asking and raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah.”

“A shot of beer?” Stiles responded with an unamused expression. Derek smirked and breathed out a dramatic sigh. “Fine.”

Stiles grinned triumphantly and stepped closer to Derek, a lot closer than he intended. The older man lifted the beer bottle and Stiles was just expecting him to hand it over but was surprised when the tip was raised to his lips.

“Tilt your head back.” Derek said in a deep, quiet voice Stiles had never heard from him before. The teen began to internally freak out when he realized that Derek ‘Hot Like Burning’ Hale was offering to feed him beer, also the way he was staring so intently at his lips...

Stiles didn't move, frozen under Derek’s gaze, so the older man took it upon himself to move his head for him. He stubbed out his cigarette and took hold of the boy's face, thumb hooked under his chin and tilted his head back, keeping the opening of the bottle against his lips. He didn't push though, waiting for the younger boy.

Stiles opened his mouth, carefully wrapping his lips around the bottle as Derek finally poured the beer inside. The drink was fucking gross is what it was but Stiles was more focused on the almost mesmerized look on the older man’s face.

Derek slowly removed the bottle from Stiles lips and tilted his head forward but didn't bother moving his hand. A drop of beer slipped out of the corner of Stiles’ mouth and Derek gripped the neck of the bottle so he could wipe it away with his thumb.

Before he even knew what he was doing, Stiles gripped Derek’s hand before it could move away and brought the older man’s thumb into his mouth and sucked. Derek’s breath whooshed out of him like he got punched in the gut and Stiles held his gaze as he swirled his tongue around the older man’s digit.

The next second Derek was ripping his thumb out of the teen’s mouth and replacing it with his lips. Stiles had no idea how they even got here. First they were teasing and going back and forth as usual then somehow it got weirdly suggestive and flirty and now here he was with the hottest man he's ever encountered licking his way into his mouth.

Stiles didn’t really have time to think about it any longer when Derek Hale wasn’t so much kissing him as he was fucking his mouth with his tongue. The teen let out a breathy moan as the older man gripped his hair and tugged. It only lasted 8 seconds but Stiles was about 2 seconds from jizzing in his pants before Derek suddenly broke the kiss.

When Stiles finally opened his eyes, Derek was standing a few feet away looking more distraught than he had ever seen him. He was breathing heavily and staring in Stiles general direction in shock and fear.

“We’re done for the day,” Derek finally said in a closed off voice Stiles hadn’t heard in awhile. “You should go home.” Before Stiles could speak up, still standing in frozen shock from what just transpired, Derek was walking into the back storage room and closing the door behind him.

Stiles still stood unmoving, “What the actual fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally got the kiss!! Let's see how our boys handle it...
> 
> [My tumblr](http://fvckyourfandoms.tumblr.com) in case you wanna vibe and fangirl with me.  
> ((Comments and kudos give me life))


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek is not speaking to Stiles after The Big Kiss, Stiles is having none of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW I KNOW! I am so sorry you guys it's been months! I was going through some shit at school and have been incredibly stressed. Don't worry though, I only have three more weeks and I promise I'll try to put something out before then, but if not I'll have four months of freedom to finish this story!  
> Enjoy this chapter, sexy times ensue ;)

Stiles was angrily filing papers — he didn’t even know that was a thing up until this point. He knew maybe the way he was shuffling the papers and slamming them down on the table was a little aggressive but whatever, he was angry.

The bell hanging from the front door rang announcing a customer had just walked in. Stiles quickly masked his face into the most polite expression he could possibly manage and raised his head in acknowledgment. “Hi there, how can I help you today?”

A middle aged woman with auburn hair that Stiles had seen around town a few times walked up to his desk and smiled warmly. “Hi sweetheart, I just wanted to bring my car in for an inspection. When is Derek available?”

“Well let me see,” Stiles opened the drawer at the bottom of his desk and rummaged through it trying to locate the appointment binder. He tended to keep his space organized so he was confused when he looked through every drawer and the binder was nowhere to be found. “Crap, you know what I think I accidentally brought our appointment binder home and left it there.”

“Aw that's okay. Derek probably knows, can you go ask him really quickly?”

Stiles paused and looked up at the lady. ‘No. Fuck no,’ he thought ‘No way am I interacting with that asshole, work be damned.’ Derek, being the angel that he was, was currently not speaking to Stiles (pretending like the teen did not exist was more accurate). After their heated exchange last week in the garage the older man’s attitude towards Stiles went back to square one, as if all the closeness and camaraderie the two had developed over the last few months never happened.

After The Big Kiss, Stiles had gone straight home, immediately went to his room and shoved his hand down his pants — getting off on the lingering sensation of Derek’s lips on his, the pressure of the man’s hand on the back of his neck. Stiles wasn’t confused about his attraction, he’d be lying if he said he had never jerked off to thoughts of Derek before, but the fact that his boss was apparently attracted to him as well was mind boggling. 

Stiles was of course disappointed when he came back to work the next day to find that Derek had no plans to acknowledge the younger boy any longer. No words were said but that was all the communication Stiles needed to know that Derek saw the kiss as a mistake and was obviously regretful. No one enjoyed the sting of rejection but that wasn’t even the worst part for Stiles, the loss of friendship hurt more than anything else. 

The teen had no one else to talk; Scott was busy with school, the sheriff was busy with work and Stiles really hadn’t attempted to make any other friends in his small town. He had met plenty of people sure, but no one got him like Derek. No one shared a love for movies or had the same taste in music or could compete with his sarcasm and wit. Stiles wouldn’t say he was heartbroken but it came pretty damn close.

“Um… You know what he shouldn’t be that busy right now, it’s fine if you go back to speak to him.” 

The lady looked a little confused, “Oh, but the sign says ‘Employees only’ I don-”

“It's fine,” Stiles said a little impatiently and quickly slapped on a smile to lighten his demeanor.

The lady frowned but proceeded to go through the door leading into the garage anyways. Stiles could hear the muffled conversation between Derek and the women in the back while he went back to angrily filing papers.

A few minutes later Derek came into the front room with the lady in tow who happened to be talking his ear off, “It's a great little gathering the women at the church put together and you know we really just want everyone to sit around and share their stories and what got them to where they are today, you should really jus-”

“Okay yeah i’ll think about it,” Derek said gruffly and basically dragged the lady out of the shop, shutting the door quickly behind him. Stiles almost laughed but then remembered they weren't on laughing terms anymore and went back to pretending he was busy. He looked up to see if Derek would even acknowledge him a little bit but was disappointed to see the older man shuffle awkwardly and go back into the garage without even looking in Stiles’ direction.

~*~

“Yes Mr. Kinney, I know okay, and I'm sorry I am but there was a mix up. I-” More yelling streamed from the office phone Stiles was holding and he moved it away from his face trying not to destroy his eardrum. “He’ll get it done tonight I promise, we’ll give you a discount even.” 

Stiles walked into work that morning knowing he was going to get an ear full. The no talking thing between him and Derek was still ever so prominent, so much in fact that Derek didn't even bother telling him he wouldn't be coming in to work the previous day because he had to drive upstate. The only notification Stiles got was when he showed up to work only to find a note attached to the front door stating that Derek would be out and the shop was closed. Nevermind that Derek had his number and knew where he lived and oh even worked only five feet away giving him the opportunity to have given Stiles a heads up at some point.

As a result of Derek’s true devotion to not talk to Stiles, the boy scheduled for a snow truck to be fully repaired by that day. It obviously did not get fixed, mainly because of the no communication and the older man didn't even bother to look in the appointment book, so now Stiles had to talk down a very angry customer who needed his snow truck fixed and ready to go to by 4:30 in the morning.

“It’ll be done! It will Mr. Kinney, 4:30 repaired and ready for plowin! Uh huh okay bye see you in the morning!” Stiles quickly hung up the phone before the man could yell anymore expletives at him and growled in frustration. That was it, he refused to get yelled at just because Derek wanted act like a child.

Stiles moved from around his desk and stormed into the garage. Derek was poking around the rim of a tire when Stiles walked in and didn't even bother to lift his head in acknowledgment. 

“Yo!” Derek finally looked up sporting a slightly confused expression, whether it was because Stiles was speaking to him or had just said ‘yo’ the teen didn't know. “This has got to stop. I know you’re like mad at me or trying to create boundaries or something but it happened okay, you initiated it.” 

Derek was about to open his mouth to argue but Stiles went on to speak over him. “No whatever we don't have to talk about it it’s besides the point. What you’re not going to do though is treat me like I don't fucking exist. I dealt with that enough in school and when people did acknowledge my existence, I wished they never did. You’re not going to do that to me because I deserve better.” Stiles’ voice broke on the last word, he hadn’t even realized how hurt he was until now but he cleared his throat and lowered his voice in an attempt to sound unaffected. “Also the snow truck was supposed to be finished today but I didn't know you would be gone and Mr. Kinney needs it by 4:30 tomorrow morning. I… don't want any more customers yelling at me.”

Derek sighed and looked down at his shoes. “Okay.”

“Oh and I'm helping you tonight.” Derek looked like he was about to protest but Stiles held up a hand stopping him. “Uh uh nope. You’ll finish quicker and my meds will probably keep me up tonight anyways so I’ll make sure you won't fall asleep.” 

Derek rolled his eyes but nodded begrudgingly and went back to working on the car in front of him. Stiles put his hands on his hips and walked back into the front room feeling slightly accomplished.

~*~

“Are you done yet?”

“Stiles, you continuing to ask me that isn't going to speed up the process.”

It was already nearing one and Stiles was bored as all hell. He knew the snow truck would take a long time since it was in pretty bad shape but he didn't think it would take this long.

“... Now?”

Derek slammed his tool down on the side of the car and took a calming breath. “It would be done sooner if you were actually fucking helping me.”

“Eh, too complicated for me, I’d probably just slow you down.”

Derek huffed and brought his circular saw back to life, sparks flew off as he pushed it down onto a part of the car. “These blades are too dull,” Derek murmured. The saw made a strained noise as Derek tried to put more pressure down onto what he was cutting.

“You should really wear a mask when you do that.”

The older man ignored Stiles and continued to work at the part in front of him. Only a few seconds later, a giant spark flashed and Derek was jumping back from the car. “Fuck!”

Stiles immediately jumped up from his chair and rushed over to Derek’s side. “Crap, Derek are you okay, did something cut open your eye, shit what happened?!” Derek was carefully covering his right eye but moved his hand away to show that he was really covering the space right above his eyebrow that had been cut. Stiles looked down and saw that there was also a deep cut on his shoulder that was bleeding profusely. “Fuck you’re gonna need stitches for that.”

Derek winced and picked up a clean rag from on top of one of the cabinets and pressed it onto his wound to stop the bleeding. “I have a first aid kit in here with supplies for stitches, I can do it it's fine.”

“Wait what? No I'm not letting you do it yourself are you fucking crazy!” Stiles opened the cabinet and and rummaged around before finally getting his hands on the first aid kit. “Sit down, I’ll do it.”

“Do you even know how?” Derek went to sit in Stiles’ chair but not before grabbing a bottle of whiskey from the cabinet and taking a swig. 

Stiles went over to the sink and wet another clean rag. “Please, my dad is a cop, he comes home with cuts and bruises all the time. And my mom was a nurse so she'd treat his wounds when he came in all battered up, showed me what to do.” Stiles turned around and pulled the rolling table over to where Derek was sitting. “Your version of painkillers?” Stiles asked nodding at the bottle in Derek’s hand.

Derek only scowled in response and took another swig of the whiskey. Stiles hummed and carefully touched Derek’s hand holding the rag to move it away from his arm. Derek flinched and quickly moved his hand away from Stiles’ to put the rag down. The teen pretended not to be hurt.

A few minutes passed and Stiles was only halfway done. He wasn't a professional or anything so he was always really slow when it came to stitches, not wanting to accidentally fuck up and tear anything. His back was starting to hurt with the way he was hunched down and Derek must've noticed how he was subtly rolling his shoulders because he huffed in annoyance. “Just sit down.”

Stiles shook his head, “No, the only other chair is in the front room and I don't want to leave out in the middle of this.” A couple more seconds stretched out and Stiles legs were starting to get fidgety.

“Just-” and Stiles was unceremoniously getting pulled down onto Derek’s lap. The teen startled and looked up at the older man’s face only to see him glaring over at the far side of the room. Stiles tried to tap down on his blush when he noticed Derek’s hands were still resting above his knees.

Stiles continued to work at the stitches, willing away the shaking in his hands. He was starting to slip off of Derek’s lap some so he scooted up, maybe a little further than he meant to, and was surprised when Derek’s hands only moved higher up on his thighs.

The last stitch was cut and Stiles made sure to clean it off one last time before putting some ointment over the pulled together skin. He took out another antiseptic wipe remembering the cut on Derek’s forehead.

“I told you you need to start covering your face with something. This was way too close to your eye. A few more centimeters and you would’ve looked like a pirate for the rest of your life and pirates are so not in-”

“Stiles.” The teen looked down expecting to find Derek glaring at him in annoyance but instead… Well- Stiles wouldn't necessarily call that look annoyed. It was intense, so intense Stiles actually thought he was having those hot flashes his grandmother would tell him about. It actually felt like he was burning out of his skin and started to feel extremely claustrophobic.

Stiles quickly moved to stand up but gasped quietly when Derek yanked him back down onto his lap by gripping the back of his thighs. Stiles squirmed slightly in an attempt to move away but Derek only pulled him closer so that he was now sitting directly on his crotch. Stiles knew he wasn't imagining the hard outline of Derek’s cock straining against his ass.

“Derek?” The older man looked down at his hands, that were practically gripping Stiles ass, like he was just realizing what he was doing. He moved as if to pull his hands away but Stiles was having none of that. The teen frantically gripped the hair at the back of Derek’s head and hungrily took his lips in his own.

Stiles expected Derek to be hesitant but the older man quickly licked his way into the teen’s mouth, pulling his ass in, encouraging him to rock down onto his lap. Stiles rolled his hips and mentally fist pumped when he heard Derek groan into his mouth. One of Derek’s hands reached around to pop Stiles’ button on his jeans and the teen pulled away from his mouth and gasped. Derek took that as an okay to start mouthing at the boy’s jaw and then slowly trailed down to bite at his throat while he unzipped Stiles’ jeans and reached in to grip his hardening cock.

Stiles nearly screamed at the feeling of Derek’s hand pulling out his cock and swiping his thumb over the head. The teen shoved both hands into Derek’s hair, keeping the man’s face pressed against his throat and sucking on that one spot that had his eyes rolling towards the back of his head.

“Fuck Derek,” Stiles gasped and rolled his hips down. Derek moved his mouth back up Stiles throat and latched onto his mouth while he unzipped his own pants and got his straining cock out. The chair was starting to rock dangerously so Stiles made the executive decision to back up and pull him and Derek onto the ground. The older man pushed his pants down below his ass and spit onto his hand, bringing it down to slick up both of their cocks. Derek took them both in hand and began thrusting up into his grip.

Stiles wasn't even bothered by how small his dick looked in comparison to Derek’s gorgeously thick and uncut one. He was too busy having his brain melted by how insanely hot the older man looked thrusting against him. Derek continued sucking at the same spot on Stiles neck and only a few pumps later the teen’s orgasm was being wrenched out of him, pulling the most embarrassingly loud moan from his throat. 

Derek began to jerk himself off and captured Stiles mouth in his own but the teen eagerly slapped his hand away to replace it with his own. The angle was awkward as hell, given the only experience Stiles had was on himself, but he figured he wasn’t doing a terrible job by the way Derek groaned and buried his face into Stiles neck. The older man whined and latched his teeth onto the teen’s shoulder as Stiles began to jerk him off faster.

“Yeah, come on,” Stiles whispered into Derek’s ear and not a second later the mechanic was coming too in long spurts onto their stomachs. He leaned his forehead on the concrete floor next to Stiles’ head and tried to catch his breath.

Stiles was still trying to recover as well from not only the mind blowing orgasm but the mind blowing fact that he had just had sex. Hot, desperate sex with the hottest man he'd ever laid eyes on, that he'd just made cum, with his hand, in the middle of an auto shop, on a concrete floor and it was fucking amazing.

Derek pressed his face back into Stiles’ neck and sighed. “This is so wrong.”

Stiles froze and looked down at the top of Derek’s head before bringing a tentative hand up to rest in his hair. “Does it feel wrong?” he asked, getting nervous that Derek regretted it all and was actually repulsed by Stiles and was just horny and needed to get off quickly.

Derek pressed his face further into Stiles’ neck. “...No.”

Stiles sighed in relief and threaded his fingers through the hair at the nape of Derek’s neck. “Then it's not.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW I SUCK! It has been way too long and I apologize for that. I literally have no excuse. Just that my writer's block was severe and I had such a hard time figuring out what to do for this chapter. It's a transition chapter so I wanted the change in dynamic to make sense. ANYWAYS here you go!
> 
> (Warning for brief homophobic language)
> 
> This is not Beta read.

It wasn't going to last long, Stiles knew this. He was underage, Derek had a laundry list of issues he had yet to work through and everyone in their town shirked away from homosexuality as if it were the literal plague. Guys down at the station threw around the word ‘fag’ as a biting insult, spitting it out with disgust and then laughing meanly while Stiles would hunch his shoulders and try to make himself unnoticeable. Sometimes, when comments like this were made, Mackenzie would glance over at Stiles and smirk. No one else seemed to notice but it always made the teen feel exposed.

So yeah, this probably was not the best town to be carrying on a clandestine, gay, underaged love affair. And yet… Stiles didn't want anything else. Derek was literally the hottest man he had ever laid eyes on and the teen had been fantasizing about dick pretty much since the womb. Not only that, but Derek actually wanted him. Kissed and rubbed off against the teen like he couldn't help himself even if he tried. Stiles was going to have him and this soap opera love affair even if it caused both of their lives to go up into flames.

Despite Derek’s obvious attraction to Stiles, it took a lot of persuasion to get Derek to touch him again. After that late night in the garage, things went back to how they were before the Big Kiss. Derek was finally speaking to him again, but never brought up or acted on the fact that they had gotten each other off. The guy had literally came into his hand and yet Derek was still trying to keep up a semblance that nothing happened between them.

Drastic times called for drastic measures. There was no way in hell Stiles was going to just let this go and so he began pulling all the seduction tips from shitty, cliche movies that he could. Operation: Get My Hot Older Boss to Fuck My Brains Out was finally in action.

Stiles started off subtly. He would deliberately brush his hands against the older man's whenever passing him a tool. When he needed Derek’s attention, Stiles would place a hand on the the mechanic’s arm, gently brushing his thumb over the soft hairs there. He’d catch Derek eyeing him warily during these touches but Stiles would only duck his head demurely and carry on with whatever he had been doing.

After that, there began the looks. Stiles constantly caught Derek glancing at him throughout the day instead of just noticing it in his peripheral and smirking to himself he began to look back. He'd give Derek these long, lingering glances, holding the older man’s eyes for as long as possible. The staring usually wouldn't last that long, Derek would eventually shift his eyes off to the side almost in shame, but it was long enough. Long enough for Stiles to gage just how badly Derek wanted to touch him and in turn, the teen made sure to translate just how on board he was with that.

This is when the ‘Drawing Attention to the Mouth” portion came into play. Stiles realized how often Derek’s eyes would quickly flit down to his mouth whenever he glanced at him, so the teen wanted to make it even more difficult to look away. He'd bring all types of candy into work, mainly twizzlers and lollipops. Whenever it was slow and Derek didn't really need his help, Stiles would lean back on a wall or table within the mechanic’s line of sight and slowly suck and pull on the candy in his mouth. Derek would look up and falter in whatever he was doing, seeming to struggle on whether to focus on Stiles lips or his eyes that were shamelessly broadcasting every dirty little thing running through his mind.

On one day in particular, a group of kids came up to the shop and were selling snacks and ice cream for a school fundraiser. Stiles expected Derek to yell at them to get off of his property or growl until they ran off screaming, but was pleasantly surprised when he got down on one knee and very seriously asked the kids what his options were. Derek listened very intently to all the snack choices and then pulled out his money to get a few bags of chips and candy, although Stiles knew he wouldn’t actually be eating any of it. He looked up at Stiles and asked if he wanted anything.

“Uh, can I just get the Firecracker popsicle?” Derek nodded and handed over the money to the children while Stiles smirked behind his back. The mechanic was completely oblivious to what he was getting himself into. Derek handed over the popsicle and the kids left with huge smiles on their faces.

“I haven’t had one of these since I was a kid.”

Derek walked around to the back of the garage and set the snacks down on a table. “Still are a kid.”

“I’m fucking sixteen.” Stiles heard Derek murmur what sounded a lot like ‘Please don’t remind me.’ The teen ignored him and followed him to the back of the room, slowly pushing the wrapper down the popsicle. “You ever had one of these?” Derek slowly shook his head, eyes dropping down to where Stiles was licking gently at the head of the popsicle.

Stiles grinned and looked up into Derek’s eyes. “It’s kind of frustrating because all three flavors are on different levels.” Stiles gestured to the red, white and blue sections going down the popsicle. “You could just suck on the first one and work your way down once it's gone,” Stiles paused to demonstrate by sucking on the red tip, “but then it starts dripping and you don’t want it getting all over your hands so-,” Stiles dipped his head down to catch a drop of red before it fell off the end and then licked a line back up to the top of the popsicle.

By this point Derek was trapped. His hand gripped onto the table behind him, completely fixated on Stiles’ face, his eyes flicked back and forth between the boy’s mouth and eyes that refused to leave his own. “Like this you can kind of get a taste of all three at once but not really. This though-,” Stiles held the popsicle in place and slowly covered the popsicle with his mouth almost all the way to the blue before pulling it from his mouth with a wet pop, “this is better.”

Derek looked fucking tortured while Stiles smiled in fake innocence and walked away. This is when he knew Derek’s resolve had broken. He lasted another two days. 

Stiles continued on with his seduction process, watching as Derek struggled more and more to keep his hands off the teen, even going as far as excusing himself from the garage every so often. It wasn't until the day Stiles wore those shorts again, the tiny ones from middle school that he really should've sent to Goodwill by now but was now glad he didn’t, that anything happened. He hadn't realized at the time but Derek had been practically drooling over him the first day he wore them and this day wasn't any different.

Derek had kind of… shut down the moment Stiles walked into the garage first thing in the morning. For the rest of the day he would only respond in one or two word sentences, avoiding Stiles’ face like it was his job. This didn't mean the teen missed the way Derek’s eyes were practically glued to his backside when he thought Stiles wasn't looking.

They were working on disassembling an engine when Derek knocked over one of the parts off of the table. “Ah fuck.”

“Shit, I got it I got it.” Stiles bent over and growled in frustration. The piece was tiny as hell but they didn't keep any like it in the store and it was important in putting the engine back together. He got down on his knees and made sure to spread them wide while looking underneath the dresser. At this point he had no shame.

Stiles finally located the piece and crawled from underneath the table to stand up in front of Derek. The teen held out the piece in the palm of his hand but neither of their eyes left the other’s. There was only about two inches between them, the energy so charged it felt like they were two ends of a live wire. 

Derek picked the piece out of Stiles hand, still not taking his eyes away from the boy’s face, and dropped it unceremoniously on the table. Stiles opened his mouth to complain about how much work he put into finding that but was cut off abruptly by Derek’s mouth on his.

Every kiss the two had shared up until this point had been needy and aggressive, but not quite like this. This kiss was pure desperation, not only from Derek but from Stiles as well who didn't even realize how much he needed this until the moment the older man’s lips touched his. Stiles moaned and clutched onto Derek’s shirt like it was a life line.

“You're such a fucking tease,” Derek growled out, lips barely leaving Stiles’. “All those fucking lollipops,” His hands moved down to grip the younger boy’s ass. “Walking around with these goddamn shorts on. Baiting me on, and I actually fucking fell for it."

Stiles groaned and tilted his head back, giving Derek access to start mouthing at his jaw. “S’cause you’re easy.”

“I'm easy,” Derek asked, biting on Stiles’ bottom lip and watching as the younger boy nodded his head in agreement.

Not a second later Stiles was being turned around and pushed up against the table, Derek pressing up against his backside. The older man quickly popped the button on Stiles’ jeans and shoved his hand into the teen’s underwear to pull out his leaking cock. “Who’s easy Stiles?”

“Fuck,” Stiles exclaimed, gripping onto the edge of the table in front of him. He could feel the hard press of Derek’s cock against his ass and pushed back against it. The older man’s hand on Stiles’ cock faltered slightly as he used his other hand to push the teen’s shorts down to his thighs.

Derek grabbed a handful of Stiles’ ass and groaned in frustration. “God your ass.” He continued grinding against the younger boy’s, now bare, ass and quickened the movement of his hand on Stiles’ cock. The teen cried out and brought one hand to grip onto Derek’s arm.

“This is what you wanted, yeah?” Stiles responded in garbled words and noises that were meant to be an agreement. “Wanted me to fucking snap and not be able to keep my hands off of you?”

“Mm- mhhmmm yeah.”

“You gonna come now?” No response was needed because immediately after Derek finished asking, Stiles was shooting off in his hand and all over the table in front of them. The teen was going to need a few seconds to gather himself and then help Derek get off as well but before he could do any of that the bell at the front door jingled.

“Uh, hello? Is anyone in?”

“Fuck fuck fuck,” Derek whispered, stepping away from Stiles and putting himself back in his pants. The man came in through the front and since they were in the corner of the garage, couldn't see them from where they were. The door that lead to the garage from the front room was open though so he could walk around to the corridor at any moment and see into the back.

“Uh just hold on one minute!” Stiles managed to pull his pants up and button them in record time. He was straightening his shirt when he looked over at Derek and saw the man’s hands shaking as he wiped Stiles’ cum off with a paper towel.

“You don't think he saw anything right?” Stiles asked nervously, trying to keep his own hands from shaking.

“No,” Derek responded quietly and obviously frustrated. Stiles looked down and noticed that Derek was no longer hard, he didn't blame him. “But we can't do this here anymore.” With that, Derek walked past Stiles and back over to the unfinished engine, either to keep his hands busy or to pretend like he didn't just have them all over Stiles’ body.

Stiles huffed in frustration, and turned around to walk toward the front. In three seconds he had already planned out the verbal beating he was going to give Derek once he was done helping the customer but then paused. The older man didn't say that they couldn't continue fooling around, he said ‘here’ specifically, as in ‘not in the garage’. Stiles smirked and entered the front room to assist the waiting customer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My tumblr](http://fvckyourfandoms.tumblr.com) , in case you wanna vibe and fangirl with me.  
>  ((Comments and kudos give me life))


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek invites Stiles over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is like the quickest I've updated this fic which is hella sad given its been about two weeks, regardless I said I'd get better about updating and I have. 
> 
> I didn't plan for this fic to be this porny but um... here we are. It all works out though because I wanted their relationship to be more sexual before any deeper feelings developed, just didn't think I'd be writing this much smut. And there is Drama to come, let me tell you (in the later chapters).
> 
> This is not Beta read.

Calculus is fucking horrific and should be illegal — Stiles believed this with conviction. Yes, it was only pre-calculus but the teen was having a hard time refraining from bashing his head open on the desk in front of him over his ridiculous homework problems. He wasn’t sure what he wanted to study in college but it surely wouldn't have anything to do with calculus so this was all a waste really.

 

Stiles was about to just say screw it and chuck his text book across the room when Derek walked up to his desk.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Are you here to help me with pre-calc?”

 

“Uh no, I don't think they taught us that in school.”

 

Stiles groaned and slumped back into his chair. “Fine then, are you here to ask me for help in the garage so I can pretend like I'm being useful when I'm actually just drooling over your forearms?”

 

Derek opened his mouth but abruptly shut it and frowned down at the teen. “My forearms?”

 

“Yeah, when you’re working on something your muscles flex and the veins in your forearms are a lot more pronounced. It's so fucking sexy.” 

 

“Stiles,” Derek growled out, looking around to make sure the costumer who had just been in the store wasn't around to hear that. He saw through the window that the woman was just getting into her car.

 

“Right. Sorry.” Stiles looked down and began nervously picking at his nails. It had been two days since they almost got caught in the garage. Derek was being extra skittish whenever the two were around each other so Stiles tried not to push it, but his brain to mouth filter was near non-existent. Also Derek was a literal walking wet dream for the teen and it was extremely difficult to resist touching him, let alone not mention anything about his attraction.

 

“I just- I-” Derek sighed in frustration and ran a hand over his face, “I made beef stew.”

 

Now it was Stiles turn to frown at the other man. “Uh… what?”

 

Derek crossed his arms and closed his eyes briefly, obviously having a hard time getting out what he wanted to say. “It's a family recipe. The instructions were made to serve a large group but it's just me so… I have a lot.”

 

“Um okay.”

 

“It’s too much for me.”

 

“Right.”

 

“So I can't eat it all by myself.”

 

“Not in one sitting no, but like you could put all of it in some of those freezer storage bags and just save it for-”

 

“That’s not-,” Derek huffed in annoyance and uncrossed his arms. “I'm trying to say… you should come over and get some.”

 

Stiles gaped at the older man for a couple of seconds before snapping his mouth shut and swallowing. “Get some.”

 

“Of the beef stew Stiles,” Derek murmured.

 

Stiles wasn’t even trying to make an innuendo, he was genuinely shocked and confused. “Right.”

 

Derek nodded and began backing away from the desk. “You can come over today after work.”

 

“Right.”

 

~*~

 

At around six o’clock, Derek walked into the front room with his bag slung around his shoulder.

“You ready to go?”

 

Stiles blinked up at him, “We don’t close for another two hours…”

 

“We’re closing early today.”

 

“Oh,” Stiles squeaked and scrambled to get his things together. “You never close early, though.”

 

Derek leaned back against the wall right next to the front door and watched Stiles steadily. “ I used to all the time before you started working here.”

 

Stiles slowly zipped up his book bag and looked up at Derek. “But you don’t anymore.”

 

“No.” Stiles would have to look further into that another time.

 

“But you are today because…”

 

“Because you usually get off at eight, and your dad will be expecting you to be home shortly after that.” 

 

Stiles gulped and slowly put his bookbag around his shoulder. “And we’re-”

 

“Having beef stew,” And with that Derek turned to walk out the door, holding it open for Stiles expectantly.

 

“Right.” That was two hours. Two hours of ‘beef stew.’ Stiles got a whiff of the older man’s heady cologne as he walked past him and wanted to scream it smelled so good. He got in his jeep and followed Derek’s car about ten minutes up the road. They then turned onto a dirt patch that cut across to a gravel path leading into the woods. 

 

After only about a minute or so, they pulled up in front of a one story house that looked fairly new compared to most of the other homes in their small town. When Stiles exited the car to follow Derek inside, he noticed an old abandoned mansion at the top of the hill, he’d have to ask the mechanic about that later.

 

Derk closed the door behind Stiles and walked into the kitchen, the teen following right behind him. The older man pulled a giant pot out of the refrigerator and placed it on the stove, turning the knob so that the fire beneath it came to life.

 

“You… actually made beef stew.”

 

Derek looked up at Stiles and lifted an eyebrow. “Yeah, like I said I did.”

 

Stiles ducked his head, cheeks blushing furiously. He didn’t know what he was expecting really, this entire experience was confusing as hell and his nerves were becoming worse the longer he stood in Derek’s home. Everything was all fun and games when they were at the garage, being here though somehow made things a lot more real. 

 

Stiles was waiting for Derek to tell him to sit down or something while he warmed up the food but the older man just stood there on the other side of the pot watching him. When the teen looked up he caught Derek’s eyes tracking down his body before quickly snapping up to his face. 

 

Derek nodded his head in the direction of the doorway, “You want a tour?” he asked. Stiles hummed in agreement. 

 

They moved slowly through the small house, Derek was a horrible tour guide, staying completely silent throughout the entire thing. So Stiles took it upon himself to speak. He said things like ‘this must be your living room, lots of room for… living,’ and ‘oh um, this room is empty, you probably like lift weights in here or whatever fit people do,” anything to ignore the intimidating presence of Derek beside him and at his back.

 

They had gone through every room except for the last one at the end of the hallway and Stiles already knew what it had to be. The room was minimally furnished, like most of the house, but the bed in the center, a queen to Stiles’ surprise, was covered in dark gray sheets that looked incredibly soft and comforting. The teen was expecting Derek to sleep on sandpaper or something equally as rough.

 

“And this… this is your bedroom.”

 

Derek hummed and silently closed the door behind him. “That it is.”

 

Stiles didn't know why he was so nervous now. He was literally throwing his ass in Derek’s face no more than a few days ago. He knew what it felt like to have the older man’s cock pulsing in his hand, to have Derek’s hands on his own body and was not shameless about it then at all. Now, his hands were shaking inside his pockets.

 

Stiles realized then that the reason this felt so different was because there was never a build up to what they did together. The teasing had been just that, teasing; the end game was sex of course but it was still a game. When their lips met and their hands clutched it was in the heat of the moment, something snapping due to pent up frustrations. 

 

Now, they brought themselves to this moment, the two of them standing inside of this bedroom, deliberately. Sure Derek said it was for stew but Stiles knew what the older man really wanted the moment he realized Derek was inviting him into his home. Stiles didn't know how to react to the seriousness of it all, how  _ adult  _ the entire situation was. So he reacted the only way he knew how.

 

Once Derek moved closer to stand right in front of him, Stiles reached out to grab the older man and smash their lips together. The aggressiveness of it channeled that desperation that always sparked between them. Stiles couldn't do serious, he couldn't do feelings or being gentle because whatever they had between them couldn't afford that. What they had wasn't, couldn't last under their circumstances, but Derek’s hands made him feel so fucking alive and no way in hell was he going to give that up for now.

 

Derek shoved both hands up into Stiles’ hair and hungrily tongued his way into the boy’s mouth. When the mechanic began thrusting and swirling his tongue like he was trying to fuck Stiles’ mouth open, the teen groaned and pulled them down onto the bed. Derek pulled away from his mouth, tugging on his bottom lip for good measure, he began trailing bites and licks down the boy's jaw and on the column of his throat.

 

“No wait,” Derek pulled back, with what looked like a lot of effort and gazed up at Stiles. “No where where my dad can see.” The teen tugged the collar of his shirt down and then gently pulled Derek’s head away from his neck and positioned it over his clavicle. “Right here.”

 

Derek’s eyes darkened and he obliged immediately, bending down to suck and bite on the pronounced bone. After a few seconds Derek got frustrated and pulled Stiles shirt off over his head, groaning at the smooth expanse of the teen's chest and stomach. He ducked down again and started to kiss at the few moles scattered around one of Stiles nipples. When he finally licked at the small nub he heard a sharp inhale from the boy beneath him.

 

“Yeah?”

 

Stiles flushed and bit his lip, “They're really sensitive…”

 

Derek smirked up at the younger boy and sucked hard on the pink nipple, relishing in the loud moan he got from Stiles in response. He spent some more time biting and licking at the teen’s nipples, deftly pulling off Stiles pants and underwear during this.When it became too much, Stiles pushed Derek’s head away from his nipples and began begging.

 

“Fuck, Derek. Please please just-”

 

“What do you want?”

 

“I- I want your mouth on me.”

 

Derek smirked and gently bit and tugged on one of Stiles nipples again. “I already had my mouth on you.”

 

Stiles groaned and shook his head, “No, not there.”

 

Derek moved further down Stiles’ body, mouthing at the smooth skin. “Here?” he asked when he got down to the teen’s hips. He completely passed Stiles hard and weeping dick and began sucking in between his thighs. “What about here?”

 

Stiles sobbed and wrapped his hand around his wet dick and began stroking intently. “Here! Fuck Derek right here please, please suck my cock. Please need your mouth- shit!”

 

Derek broke the moment Stiles began stroking his cock in front of his face and was now sucking on the appendage like his life depended on it. The teen threw up a hand to tug at his own hair and cried out, trying so hard not to thrust up into the older man’s mouth. Derek threw Stiles’ legs over his shoulders and nestled his mouth all the way down to the base of his dick. It wasn’t very big so it was easy for Derek to take the entire cock into his mouth and began swallowing around the top.

 

Stiles couldn't even get out a warning, his body was shaking so bad from the unbelievable pleasure coursing through his body. He tried to bring a hand down to tap at Derek’s shoulder but was too late, a few seconds later he was coming, hard down the older man’s throat.

 

He expected Derek to pull off as soon as the first spurt came out but was surprised when the older man swallowed down all his cum and kept sucking through Stiles’ aftershocks.

 

“Holy fucking shit Derek.” Stiles moved his hand from his face and looked down at the older man to see his jeans unzipped, jerking himself off between the teen’s legs. Stiles moaned and reached out to Derek. “I wanna suck you off too.”

 

The older man just shook his head, breathing harshly, “No point, I'm not gonna last.”

 

“Then come here,” Stiles tugged on Derek’s shirt, urging him forward until he was on his knees, hovering right above Stiles face. Derek groaned and began beating off faster.  “Let me just…” The teen lifted his head up started licking on the head of the mechanic’s cock. Stiles practically melted at the taste and feel of the hard, hot member on his tongue. He opened his mouth wider and began sucking at the tip.

 

Derek cursed loudly and pulled his cock out slightly as he came. He pulled down on Stiles’ chin to keep the boy’s mouth open as his streams of cum hit his lips and cheeks. Stiles moaned and allowed Derek to lick all the cum off of his face before kissing him deep and sloppy.

 

Stiles realized that he had been completely naked throughout all of this and looked over to see Derek was fully clothed. Whatever, there was always next time.

 

“Is that beef stew still up for grabs?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want some beef stew now...
> 
> ALSO just to be clear, there is no internalized homophobia on Stiles or Derek's part. Derek is mainly uncomfortable about the underage thing and as it was expressed in the earlier chapters, the town they live in is bigoted as fuck.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed!  
> [My tumblr](http://fvckyourfandoms.tumblr.com) in case you wanna vibe and fangirl with me.  
> ((Comments and kudos give me life))


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles sits down for dinner with his dad, his thoughts aren't necessarily on the food or the conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to stop apologizing for the late updates, I just suck lol. This chapter is a bit shorter than the other ones, but I'll make up for it in the next one. Also if there's anything you would really like to see, let me know in the comments and I'll consider incorporating it into the story!
> 
> (Check end notes for warnings.)  
> This is not Beta read.

Stiles sent the text while his father was digging around the kitchen drawer for utensils. The sheriff missed the way his son flushed and bit down on his lip just before hitting send. Stiles looked down at the blue bubble with the words _'I_ _can’t wait to get my mouth on your dick,'_ and then quickly turned the phone screen off with a sharp click. His father walked back over to the dining table and set a fork and knife down next to Stiles’ plate of food. The teen tried to quickly tamp down on the hot blush he could feel creeping up his neck.

Usually Stiles had everything in order for dinner, he set the table and plated his father’s food, made sure there was a cold beer opened and an empty glass beside it, but tonight he was a bit… distracted. See, Stiles used to think sex was overrated (not really but he liked to live under that illusion). This was mainly because the teen always heard his peers rave about how amazing and life changing it was and for a long time he thought he would never actually experience it for himself. ‘There’s no way it's ever _that_ good anyways,’ he liked to tell himself. God was he wrong.

“So,” Stiles startled at the sound of his father’s voice, “how’s work been?” The teen snorted in his head at the sheriff's question. _Work_  had been a dazed and jumbled mess of Stiles trying to actually help out and keep his dick in his pants while Derek tried to keep his hands off of said dick. He saw the way Derek’s fingers would fidget and clench around his tools whenever Stiles was around, like he was itching to get his hands on him — the teen honestly wanted nothing more than for him to do just that. Stiles started to spend more time up at his desk.

“It’s been going really well actually, Derek has been teaching me a lot about repairs and whatnot.” The ‘whatnot’ being Derek driving them out to the woods behind the garage and teaching Stiles how to go down on him. The teen loved having something in his mouth, he had known about his oral fixation for a long time, so the enthusiasm was already there. Derek just had to guide him through covering his teeth and relaxing his jaw, reminding him not to not panic if he gagged a little. Stiles came in his pants once just to how hot Derek sounded giving him quiet, patient orders and encouragement, the way his voice choked off on some words when the teen got it just right.

“Well that's good,” Stiles’ father said after swallowing his food, “Now you’ll know what to do if your car ever breaks down.” Stiles also knew that Derek liked to be jerked off fast and kind of rough. Knew how the older man cursed whenever the teen slowed down every once in awhile to pay special close attention to the head of his cock.

“Yeah, yeah it's um- very educational,” Stiles choked out before gulping at his glass of water, trying desperately to dispel any more thoughts about his and Derek’s x-rated activities. See, as much as people talked about how great sex was, no one ever told Stiles how addictive it was going to be. All he could think about now was the mechanic’s hands and his lips, his tongue and his cock — especially his cock. Stiles loved how heavy and hot it felt in his hands, how real. Sometimes Derek had to remind him to actually move instead of just ‘holding it like an action figure’ — the teen had a lot of fun with that comment.

“You know when I was your age I didn't know the first thing about cars. I didn't even have an honest job back then, wasn't doing anything but lazing around on a couch somewhere if I wasn't at school.” _You also probably weren’t screwing around with an older man_ , Stiles thought.

“Well I'm being kept busy, not getting into your hair or getting bored out of my mind. Not a lot of time to get too deep into my thoughts, over think things...” There was not a lot of space to think when Derek’s lips were on his.

“Mm, that reminds me, how are your Skype sessions going with Dr. Neale?”

 _Fuck_ , Stiles thought, he missed three of his past Skype sessions. There just really was no time in between his online classes and his hours at the garage and Derek making him cum on a semi-regular basis. “Um, great, yeah. He said I seem happier, more relaxed.” He hadn’t spoken to the doctor but he knew it was what he would say if they had been speaking recently; he did feel happier and more relaxed.

The sheriff never pushed Stiles to tell him what they talked about in therapy, he was adamant about wanting to give him privacy when it came to that. The teen had no issues discussing it with his father though because he had nothing to hide. Well except for the fact that he was gay and fucking his twenty-something year old boss.

Stiles’ father hummed as he takes another bite of food, “Yes, I can see that myself. You seem… lighter almost.” Stiles thought a lot of that had to do with the way Derek’s mouth felt on his body. He loved the way the mechanic’s lips grazed his skin before he licked and sucked and bit — god did he love it when Derek bit. When those sharp teeth sunk into his flesh Stiles felt simultaneously grounded and suspended — he felt light as air.

“Yeah, I feel that way too.” Stiles tried to take a second to stop thinking about Derek and actually taste the food he made. He was a pretty damn good cook when he tried.

“What do you think has been helping you?” Stiles looked up at his dad and raises an eyebrow. “Feel lighter,” John clarifies.

Stiles felt his thigh buzz and looked down to see that he had a new text notification on his phone. ‘ _Come_ _over_.’ the grey bubble stated and Stiles tried to tamp down on a grin. “I don't know, maybe it's something in the water.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: This is kind of the beginning of the dependency/co-dependency tag, Stiles is skipping his therapy sessions and instead relying on Derek for stability and good thoughts/feelings. Not very healthy and the codependency gets worse (for both of them) as the story goes on.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek learns some things about Stiles' dark past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look at how quickly I updated, your girl is having a burst of inspiration! I appreciated all the comments on the last chapter, it honestly motivated me to upload this chapter so quickly. Hope you all enjoy ;)
> 
> This chapter is very dark so please make sure to check the end notes for warnings! 
> 
> This is not beta read.

“Holy- holy fucking shit. Derek!” Stiles was bent over in the middle of the mechanic’s bed, hands clutching at the sheets in front of him. Derek’s face was firmly in between the teen’s spread cheeks doing deliciously dirty things to his ass. When the older man pushed his tongue into Stiles’ hot, tight hole, the teen couldn’t help but throw one arm back to grip a handful of Derek’s hair.

The mechanic’s spent dick twitched at the sounds Stiles began making when he started thrusting his tongue in and out of the hole. “Nngh, fuck Derek that feels good.” The teen gasped when he felt Derek suck and kiss at his hole. “Ah, god I’m so fucking close!”

Derek lifted his head for a second to speak before going back to work. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Stiles responded before eagerly leaning his head down on the bed for support while his other hand reached underneath himself to begin stroking at his leaking cock. Soon the teen was practically riding Derek’s face, tightening his grip in the older man’s hair, and after only a few pumps, came onto the sheets beneath him. 

Stiles didn’t even bother moving afterwards, just collapsed into a child’s pose-like position. Derek sat back on his knees wiping off the spit smearing his face and looked down at the teen. Shame quickly flooded into his post coital bliss as always but he tried to ignore it. Instead, Derek’s eyes tracked down Stiles’ heavy breathing form and landed on the teen’s arm that he hadn’t bothered to move after his hand left Derek’s hair. It was twisted so that the inside of his forearm was facing up, the white cut lines somehow still vividly bright against Stiles’ already very pale skin.

It was not that Derek hadn’t noticed the marks before, it was just that Stiles religiously wore long sleeve shirts and the only time the older man ever got to see his bare arms was when they were fooling around. He did not really want to think about the teen’s past (or current) cutting habits when they were getting each other off. This was the first time that Derek got a chance to take a long look at them and he couldn’t help but be fascinated, as he was by every other inch of Stiles’ body. He began wondering if the scarred flesh felt any different than the rest of the boy’s skin and did not realize until it was too late that he was already reaching out and touching his arm to see for himself.

Stiles flinched and quickly tugged his arm away like he had been burned. “Shit, sorry,” Derek said immediately feeling like the world’s biggest asshole. 

Stiles uncurled from his position and sat up. “It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not okay-”

“Derek.” Stiles moved over to the edge of the bed and snatched his underwear off of the floor. He began pulling them on and continued speaking. “It's not a big deal. I'm not… like gonna have a breakdown just because you touched my arm. We’re way too familiar for that.” The teen threw a wink at the older man and smirked. It looked uncomfortably forced.

Derek wanted to point out how very different touching someone’s dick was from touching their scars but he held his tongue. He was curious to know though if Stiles even understood the difference between that kind of intimacy.

Stiles looked over at Derek’s face and then looked down at his hands sighing. “You want to ask about them.”

“It’s none of my business-”

“No, no it’s not a big deal so it shouldn't be a big deal to talk about it. Right?” Stiles sounded unsure so Derek only shrugged one shoulder in response.

“Right?” Stiles asked more forcefully as if trying to prove something, not only to Derek but, to himself as well.

Derek sighed and decided to just allow Stiles to have this false sense of security for once. “Right.”

Stiles nodded in agreement and began unconsciously running his hand over the scars on his arm. He was itching to put his shirt back on to cover them.

“I uh, I got picked on a lot at school. From elementary, all the way into high school. I was… never really popular I guess.”

Stiles always mentally separated the sex they had from their conversations like these. They did not have a romantic relationship — they fucked and sometimes spilled their souls to each other. Both meant something different; the sex was only about getting each other off, about experiencing something raw and physical, to help forget about everything else they had to deal with; the talks were a part of their friendship or whatever weird camaraderie they had going on — they each had someone they could confide in. 

Stiles would sometimes share memories of his mom and how much he became more and more like her everyday, Derek sometimes shared random snippets about different members of his deceased family. Derek never talked about the fire or Kate, Stiles never talked about high school or why he and his dad moved. It was just how it worked for them. Obviously, some things were shifting.

“It progressively got worse in middle school. Middle school kids are super shitty so you can only imagine. I was smaller than the other kids and my parents and doctors hadn't really figured out how to deal with my ADHD so I had a really hard time in class. I was put into a program at school for kids with learning disabilities who needed some extra help. The other kids had a fucking blast making fun of me for that.

“It sucked but I got through it. My mom always knew the right thing to say and her opinion was way more important to me than some snot nosed brats.” Stiles began lightly scratching at the scars and Derek was tempted to reach out and stop him but knew it wouldn't be welcomed right now. 

“She died when I was 13. She was sick for a while but… Idk I just always thought she would get better. I was naive. After that, I kind of broke. My dad was too busy grieving and he started putting more hours in at the station. I didn't have anyone to go to and I started to actually believe what all the kids had been telling me. I thought I was stupid and slow and worthless. They told me that my mom's death was my fault, that it was punishment for having me.” 

Derek had to hold back his enraged reaction. He remembers middle schoolers being mean but he couldn't believe anyone, especially kids, could ever be so cruel. 

“I started cutting in the eighth grade.” Stiles turned over his arms to look down at the marks. “I didn't do it often, It didn't make me feel any better. Some people say it's relieving, like with each cut they find some kind of release? If anything it just made me feel worse, not just 'cause of the pain but, it made me even more sad to see what I was doing to myself, what people were pushing me to do.

“The big ones,” Stiles tilted his wrists slightly in Derek’s direction where two large scars with stitching markings surrounding them sat on each arm, “these are from high school. Everything feels so much more real then. You forget that there's so much more to life than that stupid building. I just couldn't keep putting up with getting beat up everyday and getting called a ‘fag’ and being shoved into lockers and getting burned with lit cigarettes and matches.”

Stiles rubbed a thumb over one of the bigger scars while Derek tried not to show just how horrified he was by what Stiles was recalling. “These were my way of trying to put a stop to all of it.” Derek understood what Stiles was saying and felt his heart sink into his stomach. The teen had to only be 15 at the time, no one that young should ever even fathom taking their life let alone actually attempt it.

“I had to stay in the hospital for a while and they put me in treatment. I uh, had some eating problems as well.”

Still do, Derek thought. Not ‘problems’ necessarily but for a boy his age and size, his eating habits were not necessarily normal. Whenever Derek would get them food from somewhere, Stiles typically got a salad or something else in the healthy, low-calorie realm. When a healthy option was out, typically when Derek cooked something fried and fatty, Stiles only ate small portions and opted out for seconds. The older man should’ve known there was more to it than just being another one of his weird quirks.

“Well, it was more of a ‘disorder’ I should say but I hated when my doctors called it that. I keep using past tense but it’s not really something that goes away you know? Just gets easier to deal with.”

“My sister…” Stiles looked up, giving Derek his full attention. “Laura, I think she struggled with that too for a while.”

 

Stiles nodded his head in understanding. “It’s not pretty. None of it is.” The teen looked right into Derek’s eyes as he he said the last part. Derek understood then that Stiles didn’t just mean the eating disorders, he meant the depression, the unbelievable pain of loss, the ostracism, the loneliness, the situation they were both in now. 

Derek held the younger boy’s gaze. “No. It isn’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions of cutting, bullying, attempted suicide, homophobic language and eating disorders (jesus christ this chapter got dark).
> 
> If you didn't notice I did do some Derek POV for this chapter, it just felt right. I don't know how often I will do chapters or sections from his POV but don't expect a lot of it for the rest of this fic. Derek holds a lot of key plot secrets so it's best to just keep it in Stiles' POV to keep the mystery.
> 
> [My tumblr](http://fvckyourfandoms.tumblr.com) , in case you wanna vibe and fangirl with me.  
> ((Comments and kudos give me life))


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some questions go unanswered...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You don't have to say it, I know I'm trash. I went back to school and have basically been going through hell these past few months, I could barely function let alone write for this fic. But I'm on thanksgiving break right now and I will try to put out as much as I can before I have to go back to that hell hole!
> 
> This is a bit of a filler chapter, trynna get in some plot among all the smut, but I may have a treat for you guys very soon...  
> See end notes for trigger warnings.
> 
> This is not Beta read.

“This is so domestic.”

“Shut up Stiles.”

The teen laughed as he pushed the cart down the aisle. “No seriously, I feel like this is your version of a date.”

Derek briefly looked away from the tools on the wall to scowl at Stiles. “My version of a date is taking someone to look for appliances in a Home Depot.”

“Yep. Or… It’s your secret kink.”

“Lower your voice,” Derek hissed. Stiles saw the pink of the older man’s ears and smirked.

“Anyways, I’m surprised you don’t live here. Or at an Ace Hardware or something.”

Derek’s eye roll was near audible. “I don’t even know why I asked you to come with me. You’re not helping as always.”

“Hey I help! And I’m pushing the cart so you don’t have to multi-task. What if you were too busy getting hard over screwdrivers and ran over an old woman, crushing her instantly.”

“Don’t think that’s how it works.”

“You’re a big, strong guy, I’m sure...” Stiles drifted off as his thoughts took a dirty turn and he completely forgot what he was about to say. There may have been some drool.

“Close your mouth,” Derek smirked and looked down at the metal samples on the shelf in front of him.

“Well shit.” Both Derek and Stiles startled and turned to see who had just spoken. 

“Fucking kill me,” Stiles murmured under his breath.

Mackenzie was standing at the end of the hallway and began walking towards them with a menacing grin on his face. “I thought this was just a myth. The town hermit came on down from his cave on the top of the mountains to pay us a visit! Only happens every… what, 200 years?” Mackenzie chuckled and stepped closer, turning his back to Stiles. “Wish I had a camera on me to take a picture. I feel like I just spotted bigfoot.” 

“Mackenzie,” Derek grunted. He didn’t step back but he looked like it was taking everything in him not to shove the deputy away from him.

“He speaks! Would’ve thought you only knew how to talk to the wolves and trees and shit by now.”

“Um… what the fuck?” 

Mackenzie turns around slightly to look at Stiles, as if he didn’t even notice the teen’s presence. “Oh hey, nut house. What a treat, I get to see both of the town crazies all in one day!”

Derek blinks, entirely expressionless. “How’s Susan?”

Mackenzie’s grin falls immediately. There’s a few seconds of the two men just glaring at eachother, Mackenzie trying to make himself look taller, even though Derek has a solid 3 inches on him, before Stiles clears his throat.

“We should go.” Stiles moves his cart around the deputy and places a hand on Derek’s arm until the mechanic slowly backs away and turns to walk with him. 

“Watch yourself Hale,” Mackenzie says from behind them, but neither of them turn to acknowledge it.

Later, when they’ve already loaded all their purchases onto Derek’s pickup truck and are on the road back to the auto shop, Stiles decides to bring up the incident.

“So… what was that back there?”

Derek sighs and keeps his eyes on the road. “Mackenzie’s an asshole.”

Stiles nodded. “Yeah, I mean I could’ve told you that, he’s a fucking dick, but it seemed more personal than that.” Stiles waited for Derek to response, but the older man said nothing. “Who’s Susan?”

“None of your business,” Derek said with a tone of finality, completely shutting down anymore nosey questions from the teen.

Stiles found himself getting angry and was about to say something about how it actually was his business when he realized, it really wasn’t. They weren’t together. Stiles was his employee that he fooled around with occasionally, but that was it. Yeah they shared personal things with each other every now and then but Derek wasn’t obligated to tell him anything. 

Maybe Susan was an ex of his, maybe she’s someone Derek fucks when Stiles has to be home before his curfew and the older man just wants to get off. It really was none of his business.

“Okay,” Stiles said, looking out at the passing cars.

-*-

The next time Stiles ran into Mackenzie he was visiting his dad at the station. The sheriff had a nasty cold that week and refused to stay in for a day even though he couldn’t walk two feet without sneezing or almost coughing up a lung. Stiles couldn’t keep him in the house so he dropped by his office twice a day to make sure he was taking his medicine and not working himself too hard.

Stiles had just closed the door of his jeep with his hip, his hands full with drinks and a container of soup, and began walking toward the station door. He only got a couple of feet when someone knocked into his shoulder, almost causing him to drop everything in his hands. 

“What the-” Stiles swiveled around to see what asswipe almost knocked him over and was entirely unsurprised to see the culprit. “Of fucking course.”

Mackenzie stood a few feet away from him without his usual fake smile. “Stilinski,” he huffed sounding heavily put upon.

“Ah, not nuthouse today? Run out of weakass nicknames?” Stiles expected a retort but Mackenzie just stalked up to him, getting into his personal space, and glared. 

“Did Derek say anything to you about me?”

Stiles startled and couldn’t help but take a step back. The teen was used to the fake smiling, asshole Mackenzie that handed out insults like it was candy, but not this. The deputy looked pissed and this was the first time Stiles had ever really felt intimidated by him. He looked like he would beat the crap out of the teen if prompted but Stiles had zero preservation skills.

“Just that you have the mental and emotional capacity of a two year old but I’m pretty sure that’s common knowledge.”

Mackenzie chuckled softly, his demeanor resorting back to the one Stiles was used to, and moved out of the teen’s space. “Watch it kid. Your pops may be the sheriff but he’s new. He doesn’t know how shit works around here.” He began walking backwards, keeping his eyes on the teen. “Don’t think you’re safe.”

With that, he turned around and walked over to his squad car, leaving Stiles even more confused than he was before and a little shaken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> Ableist language
> 
> Hmmmm I wonder what Mackenzie's deal is...
> 
> [My tumblr](http://fvckyourfandoms.tumblr.com/) in case you wanna vibe and fangirl with me.  
> ((Comments and kudos give me life))


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles realizes something about his and Derek's dynamic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY??? Who is she!  
> The previous chapter and this one are pretty short so I decided to just release them both at the same time. This is how much I love you guys lol.
> 
> I've been wanting to get to this chapter already for so long so now jfc. Enjoy ;)
> 
> This is not Beta read.

He knew they would have to talk about it eventually, it’s not like Stiles didn’t notice. 

They had been fooling around for about two months now and it was hard to ignore the way Derek acted after they had sex. It was difficult for the teen to enjoy his post coital bliss when Derek seemed to have some sort of existential crisis every time Stiles made him cum.

At first Stiles thought it was because he was a guy, but when they first started this thing, Derek’s reasons for why they could not continue were never because he claimed to be straight or anything like that. He mainly tried to end things because Stiles was “too young”. And Stiles hasn’t really gotten any older, he still won’t be 17 for another few months, so he’s guessing that was it. 

(For a little bit he thought that maybe it was because he wasn’t that attracted to Stiles. But the mechanic’s eyes would track the teen’s body at work and the way he got hard over him doing the smallest things, proved otherwise.)

So the age difference it was. Stiles began playing close attention to the way Derek acted when they were in the heat of the moment and realized that it wasn’t that Derek was ashamed because he was attracted to Stiles, who happened to be a lot younger than him, but that he was attracted to Stiles and liked that he was a lot younger than him, specifically how much smaller the teen was than him.

He didn’t miss the way the older man liked to run his hands up and down his hairless chest or loved to see those big hands wrapped around the teen’s small waist, fingertips, only an inch or so a part, or how he loved to line up their cocks and see just how much bigger he was than the boy.

Stiles decided to test out his hypothesis one night when they were in Derek’s bed. It had been a while since they had the time to get each other off so they were a bit frantic. They managed to get each other’s clothes off but neither of them bothered to go any further than rubbing up against each other. 

Stiles was on his back, legs wrapped around Derek’s waist, while the older man rocked down, rubbing their cocks against each other. Derek had his hands wrapped around Stiles wrists, pinning the boy’s arms above his head. 

Stiles moaned into the mechanics mouth and tightened his legs around his waist. “Ah fuck Derek. That feels so good.” The older man sucked the teen’s lower lip into his mouth and bit softly. “Mmm yeah. God I can’t wait for you to fuck me. I want you to fuck me so bad.”

Derek grunted and tightened his grip around Stiles’ wrists. “Soon. I’ll fuck you soon. I’m gonna make you feel so good Stiles.”

“Can’t wait to feel you.” Stiles mewled loud and shamelessly, tilting his head back for the older man to suck a hickey into his neck. It was fall, he could wear a scarf around without looking suspicious now. 

“Can’t wait to feel that big, thick cock inside my little hole… My little, virgin hole.”

Not a second later, Derek was shaking above him and cumming onto their stomachs. Stiles followed immediately after, feeling accomplished that his theory was proven to be right. Unfortunately, the older man quickly pulled away from him and went to sit on the edge of the bed, still breathing heavily, trying to come down from his intense orgasm. 

Once Stiles somewhat came out of his haze, he looked at Derek to see the older man with his elbows propped up on his knees, face resting in his hands. The teen sighed and scooted over to sit behind him.

“Hey.” Derek slowly sat up but didn’t bother looking at the teen. “You gotta stop doing this. This… guilt, shame thing, it’s not sexy okay. It isn’t not weird.” The mechanic scoffed and shook his head. “It’s not! You’re not a pedophile, or ephebophile or whatever. It’s just me… right?”

“Jesus Christ, of course it’s just you.”

“Okay then.” Stiles laughed and brought a hand up into Derek’s hair and trailed it down over his shoulder, beginning to rub his back. “So you like that I’m smaller than you, big deal. That I’m soft and skinny.” The teen began trailing kisses up the older man’s shoulder towards his neck. “Like that I’m young and pliant…” He reached Derek’s jaw and began sucking, licking up to his ear and biting on the lobe.

He expected the mechanic to push him away, but instead he took a deep shuddering breath and allowed Stiles to keep going. “Like that you’re the only person that’s touched me, that I’m all yours.” 

Stiles began chuckling a little and set his lips against Derek’s ear to whisper. “You like that I’m your little boy? Huh daddy,” Stiles asked in a teasing voice.

Stiles snorted but realized that Derek wasn’t very amused. In fact, he was completely motionless and Stiles looked down to see that the older man’s cock was quickly chubbing up. “Wait, you like that?”

Derek’s hands tightened into fists and he moved to stand but Stiles frantically grabbed him to keep him on the bed. “No no no no, hey. Hey, listen.” Derek stayed but eyed the door like he’d run out any second when Stiles was caught off guard. “It’s cool. I- I like it too…” 

Stiles didn’t think much of it before but it was so fucking obvious now. Stiles was 100% into it and not just when it came to the sex. He liked the way Derek took care of him; he cooked for him and scolded him about his health and eating habits. He constantly reminded Stiles to take his meds and got on him when he forgot to. 

At home stiles was the caretaker, he was the one who does all the cooking and cleaning. He fretted over what his father ate and washed their clothes, made sure the sheriff’s uniforms were crisp and ironed. He didn’t think it was weird but he kind of took over his mother’s role after her death. It was the only thing that kept him somewhat sane in the aftermath. So he wasn’t used to what Derek did for him, hadn’t been taken care of like that in years. Hadn’t felt that young, that small since he was 12. 

Stiles didn’t know which category to file that part of their relationship under, the ‘just friends’ section or the ‘make-me-cum-like-three-times-in-a-row’ section. Because when Derek sometime acted like a concerned caretaker, Stiles got so fucking turned on. The teen would drool over how sexy the older man looked while he was making chicken parm for him and it all got confusing as hell in his head.

Stiles rested his hand on Derek’s cheek until the older man finally turned to look at him. “I like it.” Stiles leaned in to kiss him on the lips and lick his way into his mouth. “I like it daddy,” he whispered.

Derek groaned into his mouth and the teen moved around to get on his knees in between the mechanics legs and waited. Derek grabbed his fully erect cock and guided it to Stiles’ mouth, using his other hand to hold on to the hair at the back of his neck and tilt the teen’s head back.

Stiles began licking and sucking at the head, looking up at Derek through his fluttering eyelashes the entire time. “Fuck baby,” Derek groaned and guided the boy down to take him fully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, we finally made it to the daddy kink!! You are very much welcome ;)
> 
> [My tumblr](http://fvckyourfandoms.tumblr.com/) in case you wanna vibe and fangirl with me.  
> ((Comments and kudos give me life))


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles tells someone about Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to stop apologizing for the late updates. You guys know I ain't shit. I have been mapping out the rest of this fic though so updates should be a lot quicker... no promises though :)
> 
> Formatting is weird I'm sorry.  
> This is not Beta read.

“Is- oh my god… Is this THE Stiles Stilinski calling me on Skype??”

 

Stiles saw Scott throw his hand across his chest dramatically on the laptop screen and cracked a smile. He was sitting cross-legged on his bed, his work books sprawled around him since he had just been doing an assignment but got distracted half-way through when he realized he hadn’t talked to Scott in a while. They had been texting regularly of course, but it was basically just to share memes and funny videos.

 

“Ha ha ha very funny Scottums. I see you’ve been working on my trademark sarcasm since I’ve been gone.”

 

Scott smiled back and rolled his eyes. “Stiles, you didn’t invent sarcasm.”

 

“How dare you, I birthed sarcasm.”

 

“Yeah okay, I’ll make sure to put that on your tombstone.”

 

Stiles put his chin in his hands and pretended to gush. “Wow, I’m so lucky to have such a thoughtful best friend! Will you throw yourself onto my casket as they’re lowering me into the ground too?”

 

“Fuck off,” Scott said but there was laughter in his voice.

 

“Mother of sarcasm right here ladies and gents,” Stiles extended his arms and looked around at his vacant room as if there was an audience. He hadn’t felt like that, been that animated with Scott in such a long time, he missed it.

 

“Yeah whatever asswipe. But seriously I haven’t spoken to you in forever.”

 

“I know man, I've just been really busy.”

 

Scott perked up, excited to hear that Stiles hadn’t just been wallowing alone in his room the past few months. “Yeah? Busy with what?”

 

“With work…” Scott nodded, knowing there was more. “And- well I’m... kinda seeing someone.”

 

“Seeing someone… wait, like romantically?”

 

Stiles bit his lips and tilted his head. “No, more like sexually?”

 

“Dude! Wait are you not a virgin anymore? Why didn't you tell me?!”

 

“No, well not really. Like I've done stuff but not like all the way.”

 

“What the fuck!” Stiles winced at how loud Scott’s outburst came through the laptop speakers. “Well still I’m surprised you didn’t tell me this sooner, this is monumental!”

 

Stiles tried to act cool but Scott’s excitement was infectious and he felt himself starting to grin. “I know.”

 

“Boy or girl?”

 

Stiles instantly felt an overwhelming wave of affection for his best friend and could feel his eyes stinging a little. Despite the kids at their school throwing homophobic slurs at Stiles, Scott never explicitly asked about his sexuality, he didn’t care.

 

“Uh… guy.” Derek was a lot of things but he definitely wasn't a boy.

 

“Cool. So how long has this been going on?”

 

Stiles thought about it for a second, trying to remember the first time he and Derek kissed (as if he could forget.) “Almost two months I think.”

 

“TWO MONTHS?”

 

“Almost.”

 

“And you didn’t bother telling me you were fucking someone?!”

 

“Not really fucking, but I know buddy I should’ve told you. It’s just… complicated. My head was too wrapped up in it I guess.”

 

“Dickmatized.”

 

“What?”

 

“You were dickmatized. Still are probably, will be even more once you actually get the dick in you.”

 

“One, these words coming out of your mouth are traumatizing, you’re a puppy.”

 

“Puppies can’t talk Stiles-”

 

“Two, what the fuck does ‘dickmatized’ mean?”

 

“According to urban dictionary, it’s when the dick is so good, it’s hypnotizing and makes you do like crazy, uncharacteristic things.”

 

“Scott, I told you to stop going on that site, you’re not cool enough.”

 

Scott rolled his eyes. “That’s why I’m using it Stiles, to know how to speak cool.”

 

“‘Speak co-’ I…” Stiles sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. “I don’t even know why I try with you to be honest.”

 

“Anyways, you’re totally dickmatized. Speaking of dicks, why hasn’t he put it in you yet, or vice versa?”

 

Stiles sighed, he didn’t even bother scolding Scott again and just went along with it. “Um… I don’t know if he wants to I guess.”

 

“You guys have been doing everything else why wouldn’t he want to run his pound stick into your chocolate shed?”

 

“Oh… my god. I actually want you to drop dead right now.” Scott practically cackled over the speakers. “Please don’t ever say that shit again holy fuck.”

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, go on,” Scott wheezes.

 

Stiles sighed, waiting for Scott to get himself together before continuing to talk. “I don’t actually think he doesn’t want to, I mean we’ve… mentioned it before. He just hasn’t made a move to take it any further.”

 

“Why haven’t you?”

 

Stiles paused, he hadn’t thought about that. It’s not like he hadn’t initiated things before. “It’s just… it’s really vulnerable I guess.”

 

“Vulnerable?”

 

“Yeah I mean… that’s as intimate as it gets, having someone inside of you like that. It requires a lot of trust.”

 

“Well. Do you trust him?”

 

Stiles catched the protective tone in Scott’s voice and smiled softly. He thought about it, about how much he’d already trusted with Derek, how he’d shared more of himself with the older man than he’d ever shared with anyone else.

 

He just knew that going that last step would be giving over everything. He knew where that would lead for him. And yet, “yeah, I trust him.”

 

“Then I say, give up the ass.”

 

Stiles bursts out laughing. “God, you have a way with words, a real poet.”

 

“I’ve been told.”

 

“You should write my eulogy.”

 

“Already on it. Besides you’re going to need it soon since I’m about to destroy your ass on Call of Duty.”

 

“What a fucking pipe dream.”

 

“‘Roses are red, violets are blue, Stiles sucks raw sewage at CoD.’”

 

“You have a lot of confidence for someone who gets killed literally every five seconds.”

 

They got off of Skype a few minutes later so they could talk over the Xbox headset while playing CoD. Scott died after the first 10 seconds, a new personal record, but still managed to talk shit the entire time they played. 

 

A few hours later, Scott’s mom made him get off of the game so he could get sleep before school the next day. Stiles told them both goodnight and started to get ready for bed himself.

 

He sent a text to Derek, asking if he could come over after work the next day, before he closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had too much fun writing this chapter lol. Just some comic relief I guess :)
> 
> Follow your girl on tumblr [here](http://fvckyourfandoms.tumblr.com) !  
> Comments and kudos fill my soul with joy so like... fill me with joy you lovely beings <3


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles takes it like a champ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha please ignore the chapter summary, my brain hurts and I struggled to write this chapter for some reason. I honestly did not intend for this fic to get so kinky but look where we are... This chapter is a bit longer than the other ones!
> 
> Also I was reading over this and I saw that spell check changed 'condom' to 'condominium' and laughed so fucking hard. 
> 
>  
> 
> This is not beta read.

The door had barely closed before Derek advanced on Stiles, pushing him up against the opposite wall and practically attacking his mouth. Stiles groaned and brought his hands up and pushed them into Derek’s hair, keeping the older man’s face firmly against his.   
  
It had been two days, two whole days since the last time Derek touched him like this. Logically, Stiles knew that 48 hours wasn’t a long time to go without having sex but having to watch Derek parade around at work looking like he did was like waving a hot slice of pizza in front of a starving man’s face. Stiles thought Derek tasted so much better than pizza… He realized how creepy and gross that sounded and decided to keep that to particular thought to himself. He should probably stop thinking about pizza when Derek’s tongue is practically fucking his mouth anyways.   
  
“I couldn’t wait to get my hands on you.” Derek moved said hands down from Stiles’ hips to grip his ass. “Fuck, baby, these jeans are such a tease.”   
  
Stiles gasped as Derek began nipping at his neck, being careful of not biting too hard or stay on the same spot for more than a few seconds, so as not to leave marks. “I knew you’d- ah like them.”   
  
Derek removed his face from the teen’s neck to look him in the eyes. “You got these for me?” Stiles only bit his lip and nodded in response, giving Derek a sly grin.    
  
Next thing Stiles knew, Derek was moving his hands to grip the younger boy’s thighs and hoist him up. Despite his surprise Stiles automatically wrapped his legs around the older man’s waist, nearly cumming in his pants right then and there at Derek’s display of strength.   
  
“Want me to take you in the other room and show you just how much I like them?”   
  
Stiles rubbed his straining boner against Derek’s and moaned. “Yes, daddy.”   
  
Stiles had recently been using that word as his secret weapon. He didn’t necessarily have a desire to use it to address Derek outside of the bedroom at first but he quickly learned that calling the man ‘daddy’ could get him just about anything he wanted.   
  
The day after Stiles first used it, they were at the garage and Stiles was whining over his math homework, as always. He asked Derek if he could help him since he found out that the mechanic was surprisingly a math whiz but his multiple attempts got shut down. Despite being great at it, Derek hated it with a passion.    
  
Stiles really tried to do it on his own but eventually he lost the willpower and begged Derek to just do it for him.   
  
“Please? Derek… Plllleeeaasseee. Please, come on! My brain hurts I can’t do it.” Derek didn’t even bother looking up at him. “Ugh, please daddy!”   
  
Stiles wouldn’t have even noticed the slip up if it wasn’t for the way Derek freezed. The teen held in his smirk and stepped closer to the mechanic, clutching his laptop against his chest.   
  
“Daddy… pretty please?”   
  
Derek looked up at Stiles, pressed his lips together and sighed. “Fine,” he grunted and snatched the laptop out of Stiles hands.    
  
Now, Derek was stripping off his and Stiles’ clothes in record time, turned on beyond belief because of that simple word. He had practically ran to his bedroom with Stiles in his arms.

 

Soon enough they were both naked in the middle of Derek’s bed — Stiles was on his back with the mechanic over top of him, grinding their bare cocks against each other. Derek spit into his palm and brought it down to grip them both. Stiles quickly shot his hand out to stop Derek’s ministrations.    
  
“Wait wait wait,” Stiles murmured against Derek’s mouth. “I wanna do something else.”   
  
Derek smirked and pulled on the teen’s bottom lip with his teeth. “Want me to blow you?”   
  
As fantastic as that sounded, Stiles would’ve cum in about five seconds so he had to decline. He came there with a goal. “No. Um actually… I- I want you to fuck me.”   
  
Derek stopped sucking on the teen’s collarbone and looked up at him, an unreadable expression on his face. “Fuck you?”   
  
Stiles swallowed nervously. What if Derek didn’t actually want to fuck him and was only interested in doing the other stuff. What if there was some weird internalized homophobia going on and he thought fucking Stiles in the ass would be too gay.    
  
“Yeah um. Unless you don’t want to-“   
  
Derek laughed and Stiles began to feel embarrassed. “Don’t want to- Stiles are you serious? I  _ dream _ about fucking you.”    
  
Stiles breathed a sigh of relief. “Yeah?”   
  
“Of course. I just don’t want to hurt you.”   
  
“Well I’ve been fingering myself pretty often lately. Thinking about you...”   
  
“Yeah?” Derek reached down behind Stiles’ balls and rubbed his thumb in circles around the teen’s perineum, causing him to gasp softly. “How many fingers have you been taking?”   
  
“Two.”   
  
Derek chuckled darkly. “I’m a bit more than two fingers baby.”   
  
“Show me.” Derek quickly looked up from where he was playing with Stiles’ hole and his eyes darkened. “Show me, daddy.”   
  
Derek quickly backed off from the teen to sit up on his knees. “Turn over.”

 

Stiles scrambled to get on his hand and knees, feeling both giddy and a little terrified. He felt Derek run his hands slowly down his back and settling on his ass.

 

Derek spread his cheeks and placed a kiss on his opening. “You’re used to this part.” Stiles could only nod, anticipating the feeling of the older man’s hot tongue pressing against his hole. 

 

They’d only done this a few times, but every time Stiles turned into a shaking mess. Derek was ridiculously good with his tongue, to the point where it started to make the teen jealous, wondering about who he had gotten all the practice with. But then Derek began thrusting his tongue in and out of his hole and the teen changed his mind. He was incredibly thankful for whoever helped the older man get this good.

 

Stiles’ eyes rolled back into his head and right when he reached his hand back to get a hold of Derek’s hair, the older man backed up and off the bed. The teen whined and reached his hand out towards Derek, trying to bring him back.

 

“I thought you wanted me to fuck you,” Derek asked with barely concealed amusement. He reached into a drawer on the other side of the room and pulled out a condom and a bottle of lube, smirking at Stiles’ frustrated expression.

 

“I do but- you’re just so good at that,” Stiles whined again and smushed his face into the pillow beneath him.   
  


“I’m good at this too.” Stiles felt the bed dip behind him and heard the cap of the lube pop open. He looked behind him and saw the condom laying next to Derek’s knees.

 

“No condom,” Stiles murmured. Derek began to open his mouth to speak but Stiles cut him off. “We’ve never used them before and we know you’re clean, you get tested.”

 

Derek hesitated and then nodded his head. “Are you sure?”

 

“I want you to cum in me.”

 

Derek groaned and quickly brought a slick finger to Stiles hole, rubbing against it. “Fuck you’re already so loose for me.”

 

Stiles groaned and tried to relax as Derek pushed the finger into him. The teen  _ had  _ done two fingers before, but he forgot how thick Derek’s fingers are, it almost felt like two of his own. It felt fucking amazing after a few minutes but thinking about how much wider he needed to be stretched had him tensing.

 

Right then Derek started to press a second finger against Stiles’ hole and the boy clenched down hard.

 

“Hey hey,” Derek warned, running a comforting hand up and down his back. “You have to relax.” Stiles took a deep breath and loosened up his muscles. “There you go baby, just like that.” 

 

He felt Derek pour a little more lube onto his fingers and began to push the second finger past the rim. The stretch was not as bad as Stiles anticipated but it still burned a lot. The teen’s hands tightened on the pillow in front of him as Derek pushed both fingers in all the way to the knuckles and began slowly thrusting them in and out. 

 

Precum began gathering at his slit when Derek started scissoring and shifting around against his walls. When Derek crooked his fingers and started making a ‘come here’ motion, Stiles was confused for a few seconds before they hit a certain spot and he gasped loudly.

 

“There?” Derek asked. Stiles didn’t even need to turn around to know the older man was smirking.

 

“Yes ‘there’ asshole, do it again,” Stiles said, breathless. Derek obliged instantly, repeatedly rubbing against the teen’s prostate causing precum to practically dribble from his cock.

 

Stiles’ arms buckled and he allowed himself to melt into the sheets. Derek took that opportunity to push a third finger into his hole and the pleasure quickly subsided. The teen felt unbelievably stretched wide and he wondered how in the hell he was supposed to take the mechanic’s cock.

 

“I know that doesn’t feel great.” Stiles huffed, uncomfortable and annoyed.  _ Of course it didn’t feel great _ . “We don’t have to keep going, I could just finger you for tonight-“

 

“No,” Stiles barked out. “No I-I want to feel you. I need to.”

 

Derek rubbed his shoulder and kept going. By the fourth finger Stiles was close to tears, digging his fingernails into the older man’s arm that was propped up close to his head. 

 

His cock had started to soften but he refused to back out of this. Derek offered to stop again but Stiles begged him not to.

 

“It’s my first time, Derek. It’s not gonna be peaches and cream. I just- I can do it. I can take you.”

 

When Derek started to press the tip of cock against Stiles’ entrance, the teen began to highly doubt that statement.

 

He knew it wasn’t going to feel amazing at first but holy shit it fucking hurt. And Derek was being so gentle and patient about it, waiting for a nod of Stiles’ head before giving him another inch, but it still hurt like a bitch.

 

“I know, I know baby but you have to breathe for me,” Derek murmured, pressing kisses to the back of Stiles’ neck, trying to soothe his whimpers. “Widen your knees a little bit.” The teen obeyed and arched his back where Derek pushed down. “Perfect…”

 

The position allowed Derek to quickly slide the rest of his cock into Stiles so that his hips were nestled against the teen’s ass.

 

Stiles sucked in a shocked gasp and clawed at the sheets in front of him. He wanted to yell at Derek for not giving him a warning but after a few seconds, he was grateful when he realized Derek was just trying to ‘rip off the band-aid” instead of continuing to draw it out, it inch by painful inch. 

 

He felt unbelievably full like if Derek was just a tiny bit thicker, he’d be getting ripped apart. But as painful as it was, it didn’t feel like anything had been torn, Derek had been  _ very _ thorough. More than anything it just felt strange and Stiles hadn’t decided yet if it was a good or a bad strange.

 

Derek was motionless against him other than pressing kisses into his hair and murmuring about how good he was, how well he was taking his cock. Stiles only nodded in response, too busy focusing on his breathing and staying relaxed.

 

After a few moments, once Stiles got adjusted to the feeling of Derek’s cock inside of him, he tapped his arm and asked him to move. Derek sat back on his knees and got a hold of one of Stiles’ hands, threading their fingers together, and placed his other hand on the teen’s hip.

 

“You can squeeze it as hard as you need to all right?” Stiles nodded and gripped Derek’s hand tightly as he slowly pulled out, almost to the tip. When the mechanic pushed back in, Stiles made a high pitched, choked off noise and dug his fingers into the back of Derek’s hand. 

 

At this point, Stiles had gone completely soft, but his dick gave a twitch on the third thrust when the stinging in his ass, turned into a pleasurable burn. If he was being honest, it felt kind of wrong to have something entering into what was usually an exit, but if anything, the dirtiness of it all only turned him on more. 

 

Sounds were being forced out of Stiles’ throat, sounds he didn’t even know he could make, every time Derek fucked into him. He flushed in embarrassment, trying to smother his moans into the pillow beneath him.

 

“Uh uh, lemme hear you baby.” Stiles lifted his head from the pillow but continued to try stifling his moans, biting his lip so hard he broke the skin.

 

Derek lowered himself onto Stiles back when he realized the teen was still holding back, causing the angle of his strokes to change and his cock go even deeper.

 

“Fuck, Derek!”

 

“Mm,” the mechanic turned Stiles’ head so that he could kiss his mouth. “There you go. Does it feel good now?”

 

It still hurt but Stiles noticed how he was quickly getting hard again, how the strange feeling of being stretched so wide was decidedly good, very good,  _ mind-blowingly  _ good.

 

It started to become overwhelming very fast. Stiles couldn’t think past the feeling of Derek inside of him, the near primal grunts the older man was making like he couldn’t help it, the hot press of his chest along Stiles’ back.

 

What he didn’t particularly like was the feeling that was building up in his chest that was unrelated to his arousal. He knew how vulnerable this was going to be but he didn’t expect the wave of emotion that was overtaking.

 

A rush of thoughts started flowing through his head, the main one being that he just wanted Derek to stay inside of him forever. Tears started to form in the teen’s eyes and he knew he needed to shut down that train of thought immediately.

 

“Fuck me- ah as hard as you want,” Stiles gasped out. He could tell Derek was holding himself back by the way he gripped his hips tightly like he was trying to control his thrusts.

  
  


“Stiles-”

 

“I can take it. I can take it, I promise,” Stiles begged, starting to feel crazy with how desperate he was for Derek to fuck him senseless and block out any other thoughts.

 

“Please, daddy,” Stiles whispered, hoping Derek would think the shaking in his voice was due to his arousal and not because he was close to tears. And like always, the older man couldn’t deny him when he asked so nicely.

 

Derek lifted himself up from Stiles’ back and the teen felt a confusing mix of relief and panic. The feeling of Derek everywhere, on and in him, was simultaneously overwhelming and comforting as hell.

 

The older man lifted Stiles hips up, leaving one hand to hold onto one side while his other hand settled on Stiles’ shoulder. The teen choked on a silent scream as Derek slammed into him with abandon, gripping hands keeping him exactly where he wanted him. 

 

Derek’s thrusts were rapid-fire and brutal and Stiles was so fucking grateful. He couldn’t think or do anything but stay where Derek was holding him and take it. He didn’t even care about how loud and ridiculous his cries and moans were now but, let’s just say it was a good thing Derek didn’t have any neighbors.

 

“I’m close,” Derek growled and Stiles couldn’t believe how badly he wanted Derek to cum. He was practically hungry to feel the older man shoot inside of him and paint his walls. It would bother Stiles if he didn’t already know how much of a slut he was.

 

Derek shifted his hips slightly, changing the angle, and Stiles was seeing stars. The older man’s cock started nailing the teen’s prostate repeatedly and it only took a few strokes before Stiles orgasm was being yanked out of him. Derek groaned loudly at the feeling of Stiles hole tightening around him and immediately followed him, slamming his hips twice before spilling into the teen’s hole. 

 

He collapsed onto Stiles back, pressing his forehead into the back of his neck, the both of them breathing like they’d just run a marathon.

 

“Fuck,” Stiles exhaled.

 

“I didn’t even touch you.” Stiles was about to strongly disagree before he realized what Derek was saying. He hadn’t touched Stiles’ dick, neither of them did.

 

“... Fuck.”

 

“You did so well,” Derek said, rubbing his hands up and down Stiles’ sides. “I was probably too rough... Shit, did I hurt you?”

 

Stiles began to shake his head but Derek was already off of him and leaning down to spread the teen’s cheeks apart and inspect for self.

 

“No tears but still… I should’ve been more careful.”

 

Stiles knew he was going to be sore as hell the next day, the thought of trying to move around even then did not sound like fun. But he felt like he had just discovered the meaning of life via Derek’s cock so he really couldn’t care less.

 

Stiles looked over his shoulder at the older man. “Kiss it better,” he asked.

 

Derek gazed back at him with hooded eyes for a few seconds before he moved forward to press his lips against Stiles’ hole and did just that.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Show me love, cause I'm a needy bitch, with comments and kudos please!
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](http://fvckyourfandoms.tumblr.com) !


End file.
